STAY ALIVE: SURVIVAL GAME
by Hikari No Fanfic
Summary: Noihara Sora es una chica que ha llegado al segundo mundo con el único fin de salvar la vida del chico al que tanto amó en el primer mundo y que fué asesinado a manos de Gasai Yuno. Ha de reencontrar a sus viejos amigos y tendrá que tomar la decisión que decidirá quién se convertirá en el ganador del juego y por lo tanto en el nuevo Dios.
1. Capitulo 1

**~STAY ALIVE: SURVIVAL GAME~**

_**Capitulo 1: "Futuro Enredado"**_

Yukiteru: Yuno... Protégeme...  
Yuno: Sí... Te protegeré Yuki.  
Sora: Amano Yukiteru el primero, Gasai Yuno la segunda, Uryuu Minene la novena... ¿Tengo que apostar a uno de ellos tres?  
Murumuru: En efecto, yo apuesto por la segunda, ¿Deus?  
Deus: Mi voto sigue siendo para Yukiteru, ¿Sora?  
Sora: ¿Mi voto? Lo daré cuando llegue el indicado, hasta ahora nadie tiene mi voto.  
Murumuru: ¿Qué has dicho?  
Sora: -Cierra su celular- Papá, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?  
Deus: ¿El qué?  
Sora: Déjame ir al mundo real, quiero encontrarlo...  
Murumuru: ¿Hablas de...?  
Sora: Sí... Por favor... Papá...  
Deus: De acuerdo, si eso es lo que deseas.

**_1 DE JUNIO, PARQUE CENTRAL DE SAKURAMI_**

***Sora narra***

_Mi deber era evitar eso, tenía que evitarlo... Por eso lo hice... Por él... Para volverlo a ver... Tengo que salvarlo... Esta vez no morirá... No esta vez..._  
Sora: -Corriendo- Tengo que detenerlo...  
Yukiteru: Hinata, Akise-kun, Kousaka...  
Sora: -Corriendo- Debo impedirlo...  
Yukiteru: Me gustaría presentarles a...  
Sora: -Corriendo- O mi futuro... -Ve su celular-  
Yukiteru: Gasai Yuno...  
Sora: -Corriendo- No puedes... ¡Yukiteru-san!  
_Pude llegar, me extraño, los perros estaban quietos, los chicos estaban tan asombrados, el silencio era enorme que daba miedo, Yukiteru estaba parado al lado de las escaleras mientras que Gasai sostenía a esa chica del cuello amenazándola con el cuchillo._  
Yukiteru: Mi novia...  
Yuno soltó a esa chica y retrocedió un paso sonrojandose.  
Yuno: Y-Yukki, q-que...  
Yukiteru: Estoy declarando nuestra relación, la verdad no les expliqué antes.  
Akise: Ya veo.  
Sora: ¡NOOOOOOO~!  
_Mi celular sonó... Mi futuro había cambiado..._

***En el Mirai Nikki de Sora***

_Junio 1 20:36 [Parque central de Sakurami]_  
_Yukiteru miente para salvar a Hinata._

_Junio 1 20:38 [Parque central de Sakurami]_  
_Gasai comienza a desconfiar de mí._

_Junio 3 15:29 [Casa de los Nohiara, la sala]_  
_Gasai a venido a mi casa, es extraño, se ve furiosa y me acorraló._

_Junio 3 15: 35 [Casa de los Nohiara, mi cuarto]_  
_Gasai me siguió hasta mi cuarto, me tiene en una esquina. Yuno me disparó en la cabeza._  
**_DEAD END_**

***Sora narra***

_Si hubiera llegado antes... Yukiteru no hubiera dicho eso... Y entonces... Podría haber cumplido mi objetivo._  
Yukiteru: Tú... ¿Quién eres...?  
Sora: ¿Qué has hecho Amano Yukiteru...?  
Yukiteru: ¿Eh?  
Sora: Tú... ¡NOS CONDENASTE A TODOS!  
Kousaka: ¿Quién eres y de qué demonios estás hablando?  
Sora: -Se deja caer en el suelo- Esto no puede estarme pasando...  
Akise: ¡¿Eh?! -Lee el Mirai Nikki de Sora y piensa- ¿DEAD END? ¿Ella es una Dueña de Diario del Futuro?  
Sora: -Comienza a llorar- Nos condenaste... A todos...  
Yuno: No le hagas caso Yukki.  
Hinata: Mao-chan... Resiste...  
Akise: -Pensando- ¿Quién es esta chica?  
_Mi Mirai Nikki volvió a sonar._

***En el Mirai Nikki de Sora***

_Junio 1 20:40 [Parque central de Sakurami]_  
_Akise-kun ha mostrado interés en mi persona._

_Junio 2 13:57 [Casa de los Nohiara, la cocina]_  
_Le confesé todo lo que sé de Gasai Yuno a Akise-kun, él confía en mí y se propuso a ayudarme._

_Junio 3 15:22 [Casa de Akise Aru, la sala]_  
_Akise-kun me ayudó a salvarme de Gasai y me tiene en su hogar, me salvé del DEAD END._

_Junio 3 15: 47 [Casa de Akise Aru, el cuarto de Akise]_  
_Akise-kun me besó inesperadamente, soy feliz._

***Sorra narra***

Sora: -Pensando- Akise Aru... Me ha salvado... del DEAD END...  
_Akise Aru, ¿aún no sabes quién soy? Bueno, supongo que tendrás que averiguarlo por tu propia cuenta._  
Akise: -Le da la mano- Levántate pequeña.  
Sora: -Toma su mano- S-Sí...  
_Akise me ayudó a levantarme y limpió mis lágrimas, ¿Aún no sabes quién soy Akise Aru-kun?_  
Akise: -Le susurra al oído- Necesito hablar contigo, dejé mi número en tu mano, llámame para poder hablar.  
Sora: -Nerviosa- S-Sí...  
_Aún es mi oportunidad... Aún puedo cumplir mi objetivo... Esta vez no perderé... Gasai Yuno-san..._

**~CONTINUARA~**


	2. Capitulo 2

**~STAY ALIVE: SURVIVAL GAME~**

***Sora narra***

_Akise Aru... Mi única opción para salir del DEAD END... ¿Estará bien usarlo...?_

_**2 DE JUNIO, CASA DE AKISE ARU**_

Akise: Esa chica...

***RECUERDO***

Sora: Yukiteru... ¡NOS CONDENASTE A TODOS!

***ACTUALIDAD***

Akise: ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Qué sabe ella acerca de todo esto? Tengo que verla... Tengo que saber quién es ella...

_**Capitulo 2: "Aliados"**_

**_2 DE JUNIO, CASA DE SORA_**

Sora: Tanto tiempo observándolo... Y sin embargo fallé en esta ocación... No... Si Akise-san me ayuda a salir del DEAD END tendré otra oportunidad de salvarlo... No permitiré que muera...  
_Si quiero protegerlo debo sobrevivir en éste juego al que papá me ha incluido, pero para lograr mi objetivo necesito la ayuda de Akise, de lo contrario Gasai terminará asesinándome, no tengo opción._  
Sora: -Toma el número de Akise y marca- Responde...  
Akise: -Contesta- ¿Bueno?  
Sora: Hola... Necesito hablar contigo.  
Akise: ¿Quién eres?  
Sora: Soy la chica del Parque, necesito contarte algo acerca de Gasai Yuno-san, ve a la casa de empeño, ahí nos veremos.  
Akise: De acuerdo, voy para allá. -cuelga-  
Sora: No puedes saber que sé quien eres...  
_Salí de casa con rumbo al lugar acordado, el tráfico esta horrendo así que tarde más de lo esperado, al llegar a la casa de empeño Akise ya estaba ahí._  
Akise: Creí que ya estarías aquí.  
Sora: Lo siento, el tráfico me retrasó un poco.  
Akise: ¿Y bien?  
Sora: Sígueme... Lo que te voy a contar no debe saberlo nadie.  
Akise: De acuerdo.

***Akise narra***

_La chica caminaba delante de mí, no fué muy largo el camino pero eran demasiadas vueltas y creo que terminé mareado... En fin, llegamos a una casa, supongo que es el hogar de ésta joven._  
Sora: Pasa por favor.  
Akise: De acuerdo.  
_El lugar no era muy grande pero vaya que estaba reluciente, no se quién sea pero puedo asegurar que está viviendo sola, si es así ha puesto mucho esfuerzo en tener este lugar así de limpio, después de todo es un lugar grande para una sola persona y demasiado trabajo. Bueno, debo dejar de criticar este lugar jajaja._  
Sora: Siéntate por favor. -Se sienta-  
Akise, ¿ésta es su sala? Si que es grande...  
Akise: -Se sienta- Bien... ¿Qué necesitabas decírme?  
Sora: Tienes que ayudárme... Gasai-san no es una persona normal... En su hogar hay 3 cadáveres que mantiene ocultos en una habitación completamente cerrada... Tengo entendido que dos de ellos son sus padres... Pero el tercer cadáver... Es la intríga que tengo.  
Akise: ¿3 cadáveres?  
Sora: Sí... Además... -Mira su celular- Mañana Gasai-san me matará...  
Akise: Entonces también eres una Dueña de Diario del Futuro, ¿cierto?  
Sora: Se podría decir que sí... Recién entre en el juego así que no creo que ellos sepan... No hasta que Deus me anuncie como jugadora en la reunión.  
Akise: Ya veo... ¿Entonces se podría decir que eres la décima tercera dueña?  
Sora: Exacto.  
Akise: A todo esto pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?

***Sora narra***

_¿Pe-Pequeña? ¿Acaso estás burlándote de mi estatura Akise Aru? ni que tu fueras tan alto..._  
Sora: Mi nombre es Sora, Nohiara Sora.  
Akise: Encantado de conocerte Sora-san, yo soy-  
Sora: Akise Aru-san.  
Akise: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
_¡I-Idiota! Creí que habíamos quedado en disimular no conocerlo... Genial Sora, la cagaste._  
Akise: -Ríe un poco- Cierto, tienes un diario, es obvio que "él" te lo dijo.  
Sora: -Aliviada- Sí, fue mi Mirai Nikki el que me lo dijo.  
Akise: Dime, ¿qué tipo de diario del futuro tienes?  
Sora: ¿Este? Es el de la empatía.  
Akise: ¿Empatía?  
Sora: Si, me dice todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor y lo que me pasa a mí, aunque tiene una función especial.  
Akise: ¿Una función especial?  
Sora: Sí, mi Mirai Nikki también me dice lo que hay en los otros 12 diarios.  
Akise: Increíble.  
Sora: Sí, por eso es el de la empatía.  
Sora no seas idiota, dile que necesitas su ayuda para sobrevivir del DEAD END.  
Sora: Ummm... Akise-san... Necesito tu ayuda...  
Akise: ¿Qué pasa?  
Sora: Existe una forma de evitar mi DEAD END... Pero necesito tu ayuda.  
Akise: ¿De qué se trata?  
Sora: Según mi Mirai Nikki, Gasai-san irá a mi hogar mañana para asesinarme.  
Akise: No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que no te haga nada, pero tengo una condición.  
Sora: ¿Cuál?  
Akise: Tendrás que ayudarme en todo lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo?  
Sora: Sí.  
Akise: Bien, prepararé todo para mañana.  
Sora: ¿Todo? ¿Qué es "todo"?  
Akise: Yo se lo que digo, ¿vale?  
Sora: Sí.  
Akise: Confía en mí, nada va a pasarte.  
_¡Genial! Akise-san me ayudará, lograré salir del DEAD END para al fin cumplir mi misión... No perderé esta vez..._  
**~CONTINUARA~**


	3. Capitulo 3

**~STAY ALIVE: SURVIVAL GAME~**

Sora: Todo va a salir bien... Akise-san dijo que me ayudaría para evitar mi DEAD END... Todo estará bien... Todo estará bien... Debo confiar en él...

_**Capitulo 3: "¿Somos Amigos?"**_

_**3 DE JUNIO, CASA DE AKISE ARU**_

***Akise narra***

_Todo está listo, ya solo es cuestión de que llegué la hora... Un momento... ¡Olvidé preguntarle la hora del DEAD END!_  
Akise: -Marca a Sora- Espero que aún no sea tarde...  
Sora: -Contesta- ¿Qué pasa, Akise-san?  
Akise: Sora, gracias al cielo, perdón pero olvidé preguntarte, ¿a que hora es el DEAD END?  
Sora: A las 15:29 de hoy.  
Akise: Escucha Sora, tengo un plan, pero debes ser fuerte.  
Sora: ¿Eh?

_**3 DE JUNIO [14:57], CASA DE GASAI YUNO**_

Yuno: Esa Noihara-san quiere alejar a Yukki de mí... No le permitiré que se acerque a Yukki... Yukki es mi novio y debo alejarlo de ella si no quiero que cambie el futuro.

***En el Mirai Nikki de Yuno***

_28 de Julio_  
_Yukki y Yuno se hacen uno._  
**_HAPPY END_**

Yuno: Esa Noihara-san no me alejará de Yukki...

***Yuno narra***

_Debo deshacerme de esa perra... Si no quiero perder a Yukki, debo alejarla de él, sí... Tengo que hacerlo... ¡La asesinaré!_

***Sora narra***

_Debo confiar en Akise... Pero... ¿Por qué?... Mi Mirai Nikki predijo que Akise-san me llevaría a su casa para protegerme de Yuno... ¿Por qué su plan a sido diferente?_

***RECUERDO***

Akise: Escucha con atención Sora-san, te quedarás en tu casa hasta que Gasai-san llegué.  
Sora: ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿P-Por q-qué?!  
Akise: ¡Escucha! No va a lastimarte, iré junto con Yukiteru a tu casa.  
Sora: ¿Yukiteru-kun?  
Akise: Si, finjiré que tengo a Yukiteru-kun de reén para que Gasai-san te deje de perseguir, de lo contrario seguirá intentando asesinarte.  
Sora: E-Entiendo... P-Pero... ¿Funcionará?  
Akise: Si, no tengo la menor duda.  
Sora: Está bien... Confío en ti, Akise-san.  
Akise: De todos modos tienes tu Diario del Futuro, con él podrás saber dónde tiene el arma Yuno y a dónde disparará, aún así ten un cuchillo a la mano, si no llegamos a tiempo lánzalo a Gasai-san y huye, estaremos en contacto.  
Sora: De acuerdo...

***ACTUALIDAD***

_Tengo que confiar en Akise... El jamás me lastimaría ni dejará que Gasai-san me lastime... Estoy segura... Porque yo confío en él._

**_3 DE JUNIO [15:27] CASA DE NOIHARA SORA, PUERTA PRINCIPAL_**

Yuno: Noihara-san... Tenemos que hablar...  
Sora: -Pensando- Gasai-san ya ha llegado... ¿Dónde estás Akise-san?

***Akise narra***

_Demonios... No contaba con éste tráfico... Ya es la hora... Tengo que avisarle a Sora que no podré llegar a tiempo._  
Akise: - Escribe un mensaje- Resíste Sora-san...

***Sora narra***

¿Un mensaje? ¡Esto está mal! Akise-san no llegará a tiempo...

***En el mensaje de Akise***

_Sora-san, el tráfico me impide llegar. Toma un cuchillo y huye, nos encontraremos en la casa de empeño._

Sora: Demonios...

_(En la cocina) Aquí está el cuchillo... Debo salir por la puerta trasera._

Yuno: ¿A dónde vas Noihara-san?  
Sora: -Pensando- G-Gasai...  
Yuno: Tenemos cuentas pendientes Noihara Sora-san.  
Sora: Gasai Yuno... Tiempo sin vernos, ¿eh?  
Yuno: ¿Por qué quieres impedir que Yukki esté junto a mí?  
Sora: No dejaré que lo vuelvas a hacer Gasai-san... Impediré su muerte ésta vez.  
Yuno: ¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Quieres salvar su vida en ésta ocasión? Eres patética... No puedes, ya lo intentaste una vez y perdiste, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora será diferente?  
Sora: Porque ahora se quién eres, Gasai Yuno-san.  
Yuno: -Le apunta con la pistola- ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí Noihara!  
Sora: Sé más de lo que crees, Gasai.  
Yuno: ¡MUERETE!  
Yukiteru: ¡YUNOOOO!  
Yuno: -Voltea atrás de ella- ¿Yukki?  
Yukiteru: ¿Qué pasó aquí? Creí que habías entendido lo que te dije.  
Yuno: Pero ella no es tu amiga Yukki, ella solo quiere separarnos.  
Sora: Yukiteru-kun...  
Yukiteru: Ella es una amiga, así que no la lastimes Yuno.  
Yuno: Pe-Pero... Yukki no la conoces.  
Yukiteru: Pero quiero hacerlo, todos podemos ser amigos, así que déjala Yuno.  
Yuno: Pe-pero... Yukki...  
Yukiteru: ¡Yuno!  
Yuno: -Suelta el arma- Está bien Yukki...  
Yukiteru: Ven aquí, Yuno.  
_Yuno fue directo a Yukiteru-kun, al parecer el plan de Akise funcionó, la pareja retorcida se fué de mi hogar._  
Akise: ¿Estás bien?  
Sora: S-Sí...  
_El Mirai Nikki sonó, mi futuro volvió a cambiar._

***En el Mirai Nikki de Sora***

_3 De Junio 15:35 [Casa de Noihara Sora, la sala]_  
_Yuno y Yukki se fueron juntos, Akise-kun me salvó._

_3 de Junio 15:36 [Casa de Noihara Sora, la sala]_  
_Akise-kun me hizo varias preguntas._

_Después de todo... La acción diferente de Akise cambió mi futuro..._  
Sora: Akise-san... -Camina a él-  
Akise: ¿Qué pasa?  
Sora: -Se recarga en su pecho- Gracias... -Le besa la mejilla- La próxima vez... Seré yo quien te salvará...  
Akise: ¿De qué hablas?  
Sora: De ahora en adelante... Yo te protegeré Akise-san.  
Akise: Sora-san...  
**~CONTINUARA~**


	4. Capitulo 4

**~STAY ALIVE: SURVIVAL GAME~**

Deus: Creo que ya es hora de que sea anunciada.  
Murumuru: ¿Estás seguro de que quieres meterla en el juego?  
Deus: Sí, después de todo Sora ya tiene su diario del futuro.  
Murumuru: -Furiosa- De-De acuerdo...

_**Capitulo 4: "Décima Tercera"**_

_**17 DE JUNIO, COLEGIO**_

Mao: ¡¿Eh?!  
Hinata: ¿Qué pasa Mao-chan?  
Mao: ¿No es la chica de aquella vez?  
Hinata: ¿Eh? -Mira a Sora- ¡S-Si!  
Akise: ¿Estás segura? Gasai está en esta escuela también.  
Sora: Estoy aquí por tí, eres el único que conozco aparte de Yukiteru-kun.  
Akise: De acuerdo. -Le sonríe-  
Sora: Ah... -Se sonroja-  
Hinata: A-Akise...  
Akise: Buenos días Hinata, Mao-chan.  
Mao: Buenos días Akise.  
Hinata: ¿Eres la chica de la otra vez, cierto?  
Sora: S-Sí.  
Mao: Dinos, ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
Sora: Yo soy-  
Akise: Noihara Sora-san.  
Mao: ¿Noihara Sora? Mucho gusto Nohiara-san, yo soy Mao.  
Hinata: Y yo soy Hinata, encantada de conocerte Noihara-san.  
Sora: El placer es mío, Hinata-chan, Mao-chan.  
Yukiteru: T-Tú...  
Sora: Yukiteru-kun... Buenas.  
Yukieru: Ah... Buenas...  
Sora: -Le da la mano- Soy Noihara Sora. -sonríe-  
Yukiteru: -Le toma la mano- Yo soy Amano Yukiteru...

_**17 DE JUNIO [16:38]**_

Deus: Hay una noticia para ustedes los que quedan.  
Novena: ¿De qué se trata?  
Deus: Entra en el juego una terceava jugadora.  
Yukiteru: ¿Una terceava jugadora?  
Deus: Exacto.  
Sora: Yo sé quienes son ustedes... Pero tengan en cuenta que yo no deseo ser Dios.  
Décimo primero: ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?  
Sora: ¡Yo voy detrás de la segunda!  
Yuno: ¡M-Maldita!  
Deus: Esto se pondrá interesante.  
Yuno: Acabaré contigo de una vez por todas décima tercera.  
Sora: Eso está por verse, Segunda. -se va-  
Yukiteru: -Pensando- Esa voz...

***RECUERDO***

Yukiteru: T-Tú...  
Sora: Yukiteru-kun... Buenas.  
Yukiteru: Ah... Buenas...  
Sora: -Le da la mano- Soy Noihara Sora. -sonríe-  
Yukiteru: -Le toma la mano- Yo soy Amano Yukiteru...

***ACTUALIDAD***

Yukiteru: ¿Podrá ser?

_**20 DE JUNIO, CASA DE AKISE ARU**_

Sora: ¿Estás seguro de esto?  
Akise: En efecto, si te quedas allá sola Gasai-san intentará asesinarte de nuevo, mientras estemos juntos podemos evadirla.  
Sora: P-Pero... ¿Por qué tengo que vivir contigo? -Se sonroja-  
Akise: ¿Te incomoda?  
Sora: N-No es eso... P-Pero... Será extraño...  
Akise: ¿Extraño?  
Sora: Bueno... Tú eres un chico... Y yo... Una chica...  
Akise: Así que era eso. -Le besa la frente- Tú te quedarás en mi habitación, yo dormiré en la de huéspedes, ¿de acuerdo?  
Sora: ¡P-Pero!  
Akise: Nada de "peros", ahora ve a instalarte.  
Sora: V-Vale...

***Sora narra***

_No se como puede estarme pasando esto... ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser Akise Aru-kun? ¿Por qué? Bueno, supongo que debo entrar, en fin, esta es mi nueva habitación..._  
Sora: Qué linda... Akise-san tiene buen gusto ¿eh? -ríe-  
Yuno: -Sonríe malévolamente mirando desde afuera- Así que aquí vivirás ahora Noihara-san... ¿Crees que no sé que eres la décima tercera? Pero... ¿Qué clase de diario tienes tú? Es lo que necesito saber... -Se va-  
Akise: ¡Sora, la cena ya está lista!  
Sora: ¡Voy!

_**28 DE JUNIO, COLEGIO**_

Hinata: ¿Un viaje?  
Mao: ¿Con nosotras?  
Akise: Si, digamos que alguien me dió estos boletos y pensé que fueramos nosotros para celebrar tu recuperación. Kousaka, también puedes venir.  
Kousaka: ¡Genial!  
Mao: -Mira a Sora en su butaca- Akise-kun, ¿Noihara-san también vendrá?  
Akise: La he invitado, pero se negó.  
Hinata: ¿Se negó?  
Kousaka: ¿Pero por qué?  
Sora: Akise-san, puedo hablar un momento contigo.  
Akise: Por supuesto.

***Hinata narra***

_Es extraño, desde que Noihara-san apareció aquél día Akise-kun se muestra muy interesado en ella, me extraña que hayan salido del aula solo para conversar, ¿Qué hay entre esos dos?_  
Sora: Akise-san, ¿estás seguro de esto?  
Akise: Sí.  
Sora: Según mi Mirai Nikki, Gasai tiene atrapado a Yukiteru, pero desgraciadamente no puedo encontrar su ubicación.  
Akise: Está bien, yo me encargaré del resto.  
Sora: P-Pero...  
Akise: Tranquila pequeña, todo saldrá bien, confía en mí.

***Sora narra***

_Akise Aru-kun... ¿Cuál es tu maldito afán de decirme "pequeña"? Si no fueras tan lindo ya te habría golpeado..._  
Sora: ¿Pero por qué debo quedárme aquí?  
Akise: Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre Gasai-san, comenzando por su hogar.  
Sora: De acuerdo.  
Akise: Sora-san, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?  
Sora: ¿Cuál?  
Akise: Si tu Diario anuncia nuestra muerte, avísame por favor.  
Sora: Sí, prometí que te protegería Akise-san, y eso haré.  
Akise: Gracias.  
_Después de todo... Esta vez no morirá... No lo voy a permitir... ¡Esta vez te derrotaré Gasai Yuno!_  
**~CONTINUARA~**


	5. Capitulo 5

**~STAY ALIVE: SURVIVAL GAME~**

***Sora narra***

Sora: ¿Are?  
_Mi Mirai Nikki... Volvió a sonar... ¿Por qué...?_  
Sora: ¡¿Eh?!  
Akise: ¿Uh? -Saca su celular- ¿Sora-san? -Contesta- ¿Bueno?  
Sora: Akise-san, te tengo noticias de Yukiteru-kun y Gasai-san.  
Akise: ¿Enserio?  
Sora: Sí, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Nishijima-kun de que escaparon a las montañas?  
Akise: Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?  
Sora: Hay una gran probabilidad de que estén en un pueblo cerca de ahí.  
Akise: ¿En verdad?  
Sora: Sí, te daré los detalles en unos momentos.  
Akise: Sí, gracias.  
Sora: No agradezcas.  
Akise: Eres genial, te admiro Sora-san, te quiero pequeña. -cuelga-  
Sora: ¡¿Eh?! -se sonroja- Akise... San...  
_Supongo que ésta vez no me molestó que me llamará "pequeña" jeje..._

_**Capitulo 5: "Misión"**_

***Akise narra***

Akise: ¡Nishijima-san!  
Nishijima: Hey chicos, ¿durmieron bien anoche?  
Hinata: -Voltea a ver a Akise- ¿Quién es éste hombre?  
_Me sorprendió que todos me miraron confundidos, su reacción de alguna manera me pareció graciosa jeje._  
Akise: -Volte a ver a Hinata- Es Nishijima-san, el que nos dió los pases. Es policía.  
Mao/Hinata/Kousaka: ¡¿Eh?!  
_Si que es divertido jaja._  
Nishijima: En realidad, hay una gran posibilidad de que Gasai-san y Yukiteru-kun estén en éste pueblo.  
Hinata: ¿De verdad?  
Nishijima: Quiero que me ayuden a encontrarlos.  
Kousaka: ¿Por qué nosotros?  
Nishijima: Ellos pueden predecir el futuro, si enviamos a la policía, simplemente escaparían de nuevo. Pero si son sus amigos...  
Hinata: -Da un paso al frente- ¿Yukiteru se encuentra bien?  
Kouzaka: -Da la espalda- Al diáblo con esto.  
Nishijima: No estoy seguro. Pero según el Diario de Noihara-san, debe estar confinado en algún lugar de éste pueblo por Gasai-san.  
Hinata: -Sorprendida- ¿Confiado? ¿Por qué ella haría eso?  
Kousaka: ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?  
Akise: Me la arreglé para encontrar algunos pueblos pequeños cerca de aquí en los que han estado gracias a la ayuda de Sora-san. Y aunque este complejo de aguas termales aún tiene varios hoteles abiertos, muchos de ellos fueron abandonados cuando la economía colapsó.  
Hinata: Ya veo. Así que eso lo hace un lugar perfecto para esconderse.  
_Hemos comenzado la búsqueda al fin, pero ¿por dónde empezar? seguimos dando vueltas solamente._  
Kousaka: ¡Hey, Akise!  
Akise: ¿Hm?  
Kousaka: Aún no confío en ti del todo.  
Akise: Je, sólo piensa como si fuera un trabajo.  
Hinata: No podemos simplemente abandonar a Yukiteru, ¡no después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros!  
Kousaka: Grr...  
Mao: ¿Pero cómo se supone que lo encontraremos? Sé que está escondido en algún lugar por aquí, pero...  
Hinata: ¡Sólo tendremos que seguir buscando hasta que nuestras piernas no puedan más!  
Kousaka: Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¡Hay tantos lugares para buscar!  
Hinata: ¿Eh? ¿Así que ya te rindes?  
Akise: Separémonos. Yo buscaré con Kousaka-kun y Hinata buscará con Mao.  
Kousaka: ¿Lo dices en serio?  
_Finalmente hemos iniciado la búsqueda por separado, son tantos lugares y tan grandes que tardaremos una eternidad en encontrar a Yukiteru-kun, pero Hinata lo ha dicho, debemos buscarlo hasta que nuestras piernas no lo soporten más, aún así Sora-san aún está en contacto conmigo, cualquier cosa ella me avisará._  
Kousaka: E-Espera, voy al baño. -Camina al baño-  
Akise: -Sentado- Claro, suerte.  
_Buscar en cada hotel tardaría demasiado. Si tan solo pudiera reducir las opciones..._  
Kousaka: ¡Ahhh!  
Akise: ¿Kousaka-kun? -Corre con él- ¿Qué sucede?  
Kousaka: -Frustrado- No sólo los asensores no funcionan, ¡tampoco hay agua! ¡Tengo que lavarme las manos!  
Akise: Mn... Espera. -Lo toma de las manos- ¡Kousaka-kun eres un genio!  
Hinata: -Contesta su celular- ¿Hola? ¿Qué sucede?  
Akise: ¡Ya sé como podemos encontrarlos!  
Kousaka: ¡Pero fué mi descubrimiento!  
Akise: -Asiente- Sea donde sea que se estén escondiendo, necesitarán agua y electricidad, lo que significa...  
Hinata: ¡Sólo tenemos que encontrar un hotel que tenga luz y agua!  
Akise: Exacto. Ahora deberíamos encontrarlo más rápido. Y además, Kousaka-kun fue el que me dió la pista... -Escucha que Hinata cortó la llamada-  
Kousaka: ¿Entonces qué dijeron? ¿Dijeron que soy genial? ¿Brillante tal vez?  
_Je... Supongo que si le digo se decepcionará, en parte es gracioso._  
Hinata: Por aquí, podemos llegar al techo sin usar las escaleras. ¿Eh?  
_¡Eso estuvo cerca! Por poco ese pico nos mata a Kousaka y a mí._  
Kousaka: -En el suelo- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?  
Akise: -En la pared- ¿Quizá ella sabía que veníamos?  
_Aún así, debemos continuar..._  
Akise: -Recargado en la pared- Bueno, parece que ella puso trampas en lugares aleatorios.  
Kousaka: ¡Vámos, tú sabes que Yukiteru no estpa aquí!  
Akise: Puede ser, pero igual tenemos que buscar en cada cuarto.  
Kousaka: ¿Eh?  
Akise: Después de todo, estamos tratando con Gasai-san.

**_MIENTRAS TANTO, CASA DE AKISE ARU_**

***Sora narra***

Sora: -Saliendo del baño- ¿Are? ¿Cuándo cambió el futuro en mi Mirai Nikki?

***En el Mirai Nikki de Sora***

_Junio 29 14:02_  
_Gasai-san puso trampas en los hoteles para detener a los chicos._

_Junio 29 14:46_  
_Hinata cae en la primera trampa, al igual que Akise-kun y Kousaka-san._

_Junio 29 14:53 [Gran Hotel]_  
_Gasai-san toma el celular de Yukiteru-kun y manda un mensaje a Hinata._

Sora: ¡N-No puede ser!  
_Si aviso a Akise... Puedo empeorar su futuro... Después de todo, Gasai-san tiene el diario de Yukiteru-kun... ¿Qué debo hacer para salvarlos? ¿Qué puedo hacer?_  
**~CONTINUARA~**


	6. Capitulo 6

**~STAY ALIVE: SURVIVAL GAME~**

Sora: ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Debo ayudarlos... ¡Eso es! Ya sé que tengo que hacer. -Abre su celular y ve su fondo de pantalla que es una foto de Akise- Espérame Akise-san... Yo los ayudaré...

**_Capitulo 6: "Memoria"_**

_**JUNIO 29 15:08, PUERTA DEL SÓTANO - GRAN HOTEL**_

***Akise narra***

Akise: Aquí vamos.  
Kousaka: Sí.  
Mao: Sí.  
¿Ese es... Yukiteru-kun?  
Akise: ¿Yukiteru-kun?  
_No responde ¿Estará desmayado? Supongo que tendré que entrar y averiguarlo._  
Akise: Echaré una mirada. Perdón, Kousaka-kun, ¿pero podrías sostener la puerta por mí?  
Kousaka: -Tocando su músculo del brazo derecho- ¡Sí, puedes contar conmigo!  
Akise: Mao-chan ven conmigo.  
Mao: Bien. -Camina detrás de Akise-  
Estoy acercándome a él... Pero... ¿Dónde está Gasai-san?  
Akise: ¿Yukiteru-kun? ¿Yukiteru-kun? -Lo mueve del hombro y cae la peluca- ¿Una peluca?  
Kousaka: -Entra y camina a ellos- Oye, ¿cómo está Yukiteru?  
_¡La puerta se cerró!_  
Kousaka: ¡Oye, no me jodas! ¡Tiene que ser una broma!  
Akise: Oh no. Todo el tiempo fue una trampa.  
Kousaka: ¡No abrirá!  
Mao: ¿Qué está pasando?  
Akise: El mensaje de Hinata también fue enviado por Gasai-san.  
Mao: ¿Entonces dónde está Hinata?  
Kousaka: ¿Y dónde está el verdadero Yukiteru?  
Akise: Si Hinata vino a este cuarto... Entonces Gasai-san debió haberla atacado y llevarla a otro lado.  
Kousaka: -Enfadado- ¿Entonces qué estaba haciendo Yukiteru?  
Mao: -Enfadada- ¿Sólo se quedó mirando mientras sucedía?  
Akise: No. No puede moverse.  
Kousaka: ¿Qué fue ese ruido?  
Akise: -Viendo por todos lados- Esto no es bueno ¡Es gas!  
Kousaka: Gas...  
Kousaka/Mao: ¡Gas!  
Akise: ¡Tenemos que salir ahora!

_**4 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**_

Kousaka: -Intentando abrir la puerta- ¡Rayos, no abre!  
Mao: ¿Qué haremos?  
Akise: Esto es malo.  
Kousaka: ¿Gasai está tratando de matarnos?  
Akise: Parece que éste cuarto estará lleno de gas en menos de 30 minutos. -mira a la cámara de seguridad- Parece que va en serio.

_**DEPOSITO SUBTERRANEO - GRAN HOTEL**_

Yuno: -Caminando hacía Yukiteru con un plato en mano- Yukki... -Se detiene frente a él- Hora de la comida. -Se sienta sobre sus piernas- Es tu favorito: Estofado de carne, cómelo todo. -Toma la cuchara- Toma, di "ahh".

_**SÓTANO - GRAN HOTEL**_

Kousaka sigue intentando abrir la puerta... Supongo que será inútil, pero si hubiera forma de negociar con Gasai-san... Tal vez sí...  
Kousaka: ¡Demonios! Rayos, ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer? -Saca su celular- ¡Al menos déjame escribir mis últimas palabras y mi testamento!  
Akise: No te apresures tanto.  
Kousaka/Mao: -Voltean a ver a Akise- ¿Uh?  
Akise: No es como si no tuviera un plan.

_**DEPOSITO SUBTERRANEO - GRAN HOTEL**_

Yuno: ¿Um? ¿Uh? -Intentando meter la cuchara en la boca de Yukiteru sin resultado-  
Hinata: -Furiosa- ¡Detente Gasai! ¡Él no quiere eso!  
Yuno: -Mira a Hinata amarrada en el suelo- ¿Qué?  
Hinata: ¡Digo que él no quiere comer! Eres la novia de Yukiteru, ¿verdad? ¿No te puedes dar cuenta?  
Yuno: -Voltea a ver a Yukiteru- No, él está encantado ¿No es verdad, Yukki? -Toma las mejillas de Yukiteru con su mano y abre su boca, luego mete la cuchara dejando caer la comida en su boca- Mientras estemos aquí, no seremos atacados por los dueños de diario, -hace que mastique la comida- y no seremos cazados por la policía. En cualquier caso, podemos estar juntos para siempre.

_**SÓTANO - GRAN HOTEL**_

Kousaka: ¿Un plan? ¿Realmente tienes uno?  
Akise: Puedes escribir tus últimas palabras luego de que pruebe algo. -Voltea a ver la cámara de seguridad- Ahora, entonces... Vamos a molestar el nido de abejas.  
Sora: Por favor... Qué aún no sea demasiado tarde... Debo advertirlos... -Suena su celular- ¿Are? -Lo abre- ¿El futuro cambió?

***En el Mirai Nikki de Sora***

_29 de Junio 15:19 [Gran Hotel, Sótano]_  
_Akise-kun intenta negociar con Gasai-san para que los libere, sin embargo ella lo ignora._

_29 de Junio 15:27 [Gran Hotel, Sótano]_  
_Kousaka-san se convierte en un Aprendiz de Diario Del Futuro._

Sora: ¡Demonios! Ya los ha encerrado en la habitación de gas...  
Akise: ¿Me puedes escuchar, Gasai-san? Esto es importante.  
Yuno: -Se levanta y camina para ver la imagen de la cámara en la habitación-  
Akise: ¿Será posible que tengas dos cráneos contigo en éste momento?  
Yuno: Tú...  
Akise: ¿Pensaste que estuve sentado sin hacer nada mientras ustedes desaparecieron? Volví a revisar ese enorme hoyo que cavaste en tu casa, entonces, encontré lo que enterraste al fondo ¡Habían cadáveres! Lo interesante es que no sólo faltaban los cráneos, pero que los cortes también eran recientes, así que comencé a pensar que te los llevaste.  
Yuno: Los profanaste... ¡Profanaste a papá y mamá!  
Akise: No te preocupes, Gasai-san. Enterré esos cadáveres.  
Mao: A-Akise-kun...  
Kousaka: ¡Este no es el tiempo para charlar!  
Akise: -Los mira- No te preocupes. Llegaré a mi punto. Con eso dicho hay algo que me gustaría confirmar. -Mira de nuevo a la cámara- ¿Así que puedes decirme algo? Encontré 3 cadáveres. Dos no tenían cráneo, uno estaba completo, si esos esqueletos sin cráneo eran tus padres, ¿entonces de quién era el otro cadáver?  
Yuno: Grr...  
Akise: Ahora, Gasai-san, vamos a negociar.  
Yuno: Te mataré.  
Akise: Si no quieres que la policía se entere sobre eso, nos dejarás ir. -Muestra su celular con un mensaje escrito a la cámara- Puedo suponer que no querrás que las personas comienzen a meter sus narices en esto.  
Mao: No dice nada.  
Kousaka: Oye, Akise, ¿no te estará ignorando?  
Akise: Gasai-san, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?  
Yuno: -Comienza a reír- ¿Respuesta? ¿Qué respuesta?  
Akise: ¿No entendiste mi pregunta?  
Yuno: ¿Pregunta? Oye, Yukki, estas personas están diciendo cosas extrañas. Dan miedo, así que cortaré.  
Kousaka: Oye, espera-  
Al parecer, Gasai-san si cortó.  
Kousaka: Oye.  
Akise: Alteró su memoria.  
Kousaka/Mao: ¿Eh?  
Akise: Ella se olvidó de nostros.  
Mao: ¡El gas!  
Kousaka: ¡Sale mas rápido!  
Sora: -Suena su celular y lo abre- ¡¿Eh?!

***En el Mirai Nikki de Sora***

_29 de Junio 15:23 [Gran Hotel, Sótano]_  
_Akise-kun, Mao-chan y Kousaka-san están en problemas, Gasai-san está haciendo que el gas salga más rápido, a este paso morirán._

Sora: No puedes... ¡GASAI!  
**~CONTINUARA~**


	7. Capitulo 7

**~STAY ALIVE: SURVIVAL GAME~**

Mao: ¡El gas!  
Kousaka: ¡Sale mas rápido!  
Sora: -Suena su celular y lo abre- ¡¿Eh?!

***En el Mirai Nikki de Sora***

_29 de Junio 15:23 [Gran Hotel, Sótano]_  
_Akise-kun, Mao-chan y Kousaka-san están en problemas, Gasai-san está haciendo que el gas salga más rápido, a este paso morirán._

Sora: No puedes... ¡GASAI!

_**Capitulo 7: "Primera Ronda"**_

***Akise narra***

Hinata: -Mirando a Yuno acelerar la salida del gas- ¡Idiota! ¡Detente! ¡Ya pues! ¡Oye, Yukiteru, resiste!  
Kousaka: -Retrocediendo asustado- ¡M-Mierda! -Choca en la pared y cae sentado al suelo- ¡Es por eso que no quería involucrarme! -Revoloteándose el cabello aterrado- ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué mierda debo hacer? -Levanta la vista- ¡¿Entonces realmente tendré que escribir mis últimas palabras?! -Grita desesperado- ¡Demonios, sólo escribiré mis últimas palabras junto a mi testamento!  
_¿No hay otra forma?_  
Kousaka: Grrr... ¿Ah? -Mira su celular- Me llegó un mensaje.  
Akise/Mao: ¿Eh?  
Kousaka: ¿Ahora? -Leyendo su celular- Mi diario Kousaka King... "Bienvenido, Diario del futuro... " ¡¿"Aprendiz de Diario del Futuro"?!  
Mao: ¡¿Eh?!  
Akise: ¿Qué?  
Kousaka: ¿Oye, soy un Dueño de Diario del Futuro?  
_¿Qué significa eso? A todo esto... ¿Por qué Sora-san no nos avisó del gas? Debió aparecer en su Diario..._  
Kousaka: ¿Realmente soy un Dueño de Diario del Futuro?  
Akise/Mao/Kousaka: ¿Eh? -Miran el celular-  
Kousaka: ¿"Me subí a los hombros de Akise y escapé por el conducto de ventilación"?  
Mao: ¿Qué es una "Kousaka Kick"?  
Akise: "Brillante", ¿eh?  
Kousaka: ¿Es una broma?  
Akise: Vamos a hacerlo, Kousaka-kun.  
Mao: Sí, aunque sea un poco repugnante.  
Kousaka: ¿En serio?  
Mao/Akise: ¡En serio!  
Yuno: -Escucha los celulares sonar- ¿El ruido?  
_Kousaka-kun de verdad que pesa... Espero que esto funcione..._  
Akise: ¿Cómo va?  
Kousaka: Espera, sólo... ¡Un poco! -Quita la tapa de la ventilación- Listo ¡Está abierto! ¡Bien! Nonosaka, ¡toma esto! -Le da la tapa-  
Mao: -La toma- Sí.  
Kousaka: Aggg... -Subiendo al conducto y entrando en el-  
Akise: ¡Kousaka-kun, dada la forma que Yuno nos estuvo observando, ellos deberían estar en el cuarto de control!  
Kousaka: ¡Entendido!  
Yuno: -Con los celulares en mano- ¿Esto es... Interferencia de un Dueño de Diario del Futuro?  
Kousaka: -Desde la ventilación- Kousaka...  
Yuno: ¿Eh?  
Kousaka: ¡Kick! -Patea la tapa y sale del conducto, cayendo en el piso sosteniéndose con sus piernas y manos- ¡Soy tan... Brillante! Oh momento, ¿Estás ahí? -Mira a Yuno en ropa interior- ¡¿Eh?! Oye, ¿por qué estás así?  
Hinata: ¡Kousaka!  
Kousaka: ¿Hinata? Entonces ella si te atrapó.  
Yuno: ¿Quién eres?  
Kousaka: Oye, no me digas que te olvidaste de mi. -Camina a su izquierda- Soy el arma definitiva... -Se detiene, cruza los brazos y mira a Yuno- Kousaka Ouji.  
Yuno: ¿Quién?  
Kousaka: ¿Realmente te olvidaste de mi?  
Yukiteru: -Pensando al mirar al frente- Kousaka... -Voltea al suelo- Hinata... -Intenta hablar- No puedo hablar... Ese día... Cuando Yuno y yo íbamos a ver las estrellas... Yuno puso algo en mi bebida...

***RECUERDO***

Yuno: Tengo que preservar nuestra felicidad hasta el 28 de Julio.

***ACTUALIDAD***

Yukiteru: -Pensando- Claro, traté de planear formas para escapar... Pero Yuno me vigilaba demasiado bien.  
Kousaka: ¡Gasai, ríndete! ¡Tengo el diario Kousaka King, el cual predice todos mis momentos brillantes!  
Yuno: ¿Entonces eres un Dueño de Diario del Futuro?  
Yukiteru: -Pensando- ¿Por qué Kousaka tiene un diario?  
Yuno: -Le da su diario a Yukiteru- ¿Estás aquí para matarnos? -Mete su diario en su sostén-  
Kousaka: ¡Claro que no!  
Yuno: ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?  
Kousaka: -Le muestra el diario a Yuno- Mi diario ya predijo la forma en la que rescato a todos. Por lo que dice el diario, no perderé.  
_Mao-chan tienes que subir... El gas me está comenzando a afectar..._  
Mao: Ah... Ah... -Intentando subir sin éxito-  
Akise: -Tose-  
Mao: ¡Akise-kun!  
Akise: No te preocupes.  
_Contamos contigo, Kousaka-kun._  
Kousaka: ¿Entonces entregarás a Yukiteru y a Hinata? ¿O entonces realmente te enfrentarás a mi y a mi diario?  
Yuno: Muy bien, te daré las dos llaves. -Levanta cada mano con una llave-  
Kousaka: ¿Llaves?  
Yuno: Una es para liberar a Yukki, la otra es para el panel de control, abrirá la puerta del cuarto de tus amigos. Ahora te lanzaré la llave del panel de control.  
Kousaka: ¿Y la otra?  
Yuno: -Deja caer la llave- Estará aquí. Eso me dará tiempo de sacar a papá y mamá, espero que no tengas problema con eso. Puedes recojer esta llave luego de que hayas abierto la puerta de ese cuarto.  
Kouska: Uh -Mira su diario-  
Yukiteru: -Pensando mientras mira a Yuno- No es de Yuno el rendirse así.  
Kousaka: -Pensando mientras lee su diario- No veo nada raro en el diario, ¡bien! -Habla- ¡No hay problema! -Levanta su mano-  
Yuno: Bien, hay va.  
Kousaka: ¡Bien!  
Yukiteru: -Pensando- ¿Sólo está consiguiendo tiempo? -Mira la bolsa de Yuno a un lado del cráneo del papá de Gasai- ¡No será qué...!  
Yuno: ¡Eh! -Lanza la llave-  
Yukiteru: -Pensando- ¡Es una trampa! ¡No puedo alcanzar la llave!  
Kousaka: -Salta a su izquierda- ¡La tengo! -Toma la llave y corre al panal para abrir la puerta-  
Yukiteru: -Pensando- A este paso, Kousaka... ¡Kousaka morirá!  
Kousaka: -Mete la llave y abre la puerta- ¡Akise, la puerta se abrió!  
Mao: -Sobre los hombros de Akise- ¡Akise-kun!  
Kousaka: Ahora para la otra llave... -Voltea- ¡Ah!  
Yukiteru: M-Muévete... ¡Kousaka!  
Yuno: Je... -Dispara la flecha de su ballesta-  
Sora: ¡Ouji-kun! -Lo empuja y recibe la flecha en su costado izquierdo- ¡Ahhhh~!  
Kousaka: -Cae debajo de Sora- ¿No-Noihara-san?  
Yuno: Nos volvemos a ver, Noihara-san.  
Sora: Gasai. ¡Déjalos!  
Yuno: Dime décima tercera...  
Sora: Ah... -Pensando- Aún así... Siento el dolor de la herida... Mi costado sangra... Es la primera vez que me pasa después de tanto tiempo...  
Yuno: ¿Qué tipo de diario tienes?  
Yukiteru: ¿Sora-san es la décima tercera? No... Debo consentrarme... ¿Qué haré? -Mira a Hinata-  
Kousaka: -Pensando- ¿Qué hago? Si me muevo puedo herir más a Noihara-san... Pero si no hago nada Gasai va a...  
Yuno: -Camina hacía Sora sin dejar de apuntarle- El diario de ese chico solo predice sus logros, pero no sus fracasos, si no hubieras aparecido él estaría muerto, ¿por qué?  
Sora: -Adolorida- Te dije... Qué no permitiré que muera ésta vez... Le protegeré... Aún si eso implica sacrificarme...  
Kousaka: -Pensando- ¿De qué están hablando?  
Yuno: Eres patética...  
Sora: ¿Vas a matarme, Gasai?  
Yuno: Levántate rápido. -Suena su diario y el de Sora- ¿Uh? ¿La interferencia? -Mira su diario y voltea a ver la silla dónde estaba Yukiteru- Ah.  
Yukiteru: -Le quita la ballesta a Yuno-  
Yuno: ¿Yukki?  
Yukiteru: -Abofetea a Yuno-  
Sora: -Pensando- Yukiteru-kun...  
Yuno: ¿Yukki? ¿Por qué?  
Yukiteru: Tus habilidades de predicción son tan limitadas como las de él. -Camina y desata a Hinata- Tu diario no puede predecir las acciones de Hinata, ella me pateó la llave. Eso es todo. -Suena su diario y lo lee- ¿Tres dueños de diario? ¡Y están viniendo!  
Sora: -Levantándose- Yukiteru-kun...  
Kousaka: -La sostiene- Ven, te ayudo.  
Yukiteru- -Sostiene a Sora- Vamos.  
Sora: Gracias.  
Hinata: Vámos -Salen los 4-  
Akise: Yukiteru-kun.  
Mao: ¡Hinata! ¿Are?  
Akise: Sora-san... ¡¿Qué te pasó?!  
Sora: No es nada...  
Akise: ¡Ven! Tienen que atenderte. -Le saca la flecha y la carga en sus brazos-  
Sora: -Se sonroja- Akise-kun...  
Yuno: ¡Yukki!  
Kousaka: -Tomándolo del hombro- Oye, Yukiteru... ¡Oye, vámos!  
Yukiteru: -Se voltea con Akise- Sí.  
Yuno: ¿Are? ¿No vas a irte, no? Digo, mira, no puedo vivir sin ti. Y afuera está peligroso. Por eso...  
Sora: Yukiteru...  
Yuno: Oye, ¿qué tal si vamos a ver las estrellas ahora? ¡Yukki!  
Yukiteru: -Mira a Yuno- ¡Vete al infierno!  
Akise: Vámos.  
Hinata: Sí.

***Sora narra***

_Finalmente nos fuimos de ahí, Gasai no hizo movimiento absoluto..._  
Yuno: -Se deja caer en el suelo y comienza a llorar- Yukki...  
_Al fin salimos de ese horrendo lugar, Nishijima fué a recogernos en su auto, al parecer no cabíamos, en fin Akise-kun tuvo que cargarme en el asiento de enfrente, mientras Hinata cargaba a Mao-chan._  
Akise: ¿Cómo te sientes?  
Sora: Ya no duele...  
Akise: Sora-san... -La toma de las mejillas y la besa en los labios-  
Sora: -Sonrojada y pensando- ¡¿Aru?!  
_Akise-san duró 3 minutos besándome... Sus labios eran dulces y suaves... Hace tiempo que no probaba un sabor así..._  
Sora: Akise-san... ¿Por qué...?  
Akise: Gracias Sora-san, gracias.  
Sora: Akise-san... -Se recarga en su pecho-  
_Supongo... Que llegó el momento de decirles... Qué soy en realidad..._  
**~CONTINUARA~**


	8. Capitulo 8

**~STAY ALIVE: SURVIVAL GAME~**

***Akise narra***

Sora: -Cantando- "Consentes Dei Juno, Jupiter, Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres, Mercurius, Diana, Pan, Vulcanus, Pluto, Vesta, Venus..."  
_¿Esa voz? ¿Quién es quien canta?_  
Sora: -Cantando- "Musou no kami wa yuuga ni hohoemi shi o kudashi, jikuu o suberu inga no kusari wa karamidasu... Kami no ataeshi kuusou Program..."  
¡_¿Sora?! Qué linda voz..._  
Sora: -Cantando- "Saa eins zwei drei! Shi o kawashite, shoumetsu no yuugi ni kogareru kiseki o ubau... SURVIVAL GAME! Rasen no you ni..."  
Akise: -Sonríe- Qué linda voz tienes Sora-san, ¿pero por qué la canción tan sangüinaria?  
Sora: ¿Akise-san? ¿Me estabas escuchando?  
Akise: Se escuchaba hasta la cocina -ríe-  
Sora: Ya veo...  
Akise: ¿Tiene algún signifcado en especial esa canción?  
Sora: Papá solía pedirme que cantara para él... Siempre yo escribía las canciones dependiendo de lo que estuviera pasando.  
Akise: Por la letra, ¿esa canción está escrita por los Diarios del Futuro?  
Sora: Sí, era a canción favorita de papá.  
Akise: Ya veo, bueno dejándo eso de lado, ven, vamos a almorzar.  
Sora: Sí.

_**Capitulo 8: "Confesión"**_

_**02 DE JULIO, CASA DE AKISE ARU**_

Kousaka: ¿Por qué estamos aquí?  
Hinata: ¿Qué pasa?  
Akise: La verdad ni yo lo sé, Sora-san sólo me dijo que los llamara para que vinieran.  
Mao: ¿Qué será lo que nos va a decir?  
Yukiteru: ¿Dónde está Sora-san?  
Akise: Arriba, dijo que ya bajaba.  
Sora: Lamenten la espera.  
Hinata: Está bien, dinos, ¿por qué estamos aquí?  
Sora: Bueno, supongo que esto es algo que ya no puedo ocultarles...  
Kousaka: ¿Eh?  
Sora: Solo les pido que no digan a nadie nada de lo que les voy a contar.  
Mao: ¿De qué se trata?  
Yukiteru: Lo prometemos.  
Akise: Comienza.  
Sora: Esto les sonará extraño pero deben tenerlo en cuenta...  
Yukiteru: ¿Qué cosa?  
Sora: Yo no pertenezco a este mundo.  
Mao: ¡¿Eh?!  
Hinata: ¡¿Qué dices?  
Sora: En realidad yo pertenezco a el Primer Mundo.  
Kousaka: ¿Primer Mundo?  
Sora: Este es el Segundo Mundo, yo pertenezco al Primero... En el Primer Mundo el juego con los Diarios del Futuro fue con originalmente 13 jugadores que representaban a los 13 Dioses.  
Hinata: ¿A los 13 Dioses?  
Sora: Sí, Juno, Jupiter, Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres, Mercurius, Diana, Pan, Vulcanus, Pluto, Vesta y Venus, el juego era exactamente el mismo, asesinar a los otros Dueños de Diarios y ser el único sobrevivente para convertirte en Dios. Tal y como ahora, yo era la terceava, al principio había tenido una alianza con Yukiteru-kun y Gasai-san, sin embargo ella comenzó a atentar en contra de mí, fue cuando un chico me salvó de que Gasai me asesinara con una pistola, ese chico fue Akise-kun.  
Yukiteru: ¿Akise-kun? -Lo mira-  
Sora: Después de eso me alié con él para enfrentar a Gasai y a Yukiteru, cuando solamente eramos nostros tres los sobreviventes Yuno y Amano-kun vineron en contra mía... Entonces...

***RECUERDO***  
**(Primer Mundo)**

Yuno: Estás acabada Décima Tercera, no puedes huir. -Le apunta con una pistola-  
Yukiteru: -Apuntando a Sora- Se buena y no te muevas.  
Sora: -Pensando- ¡Demonios, estoy perdida!  
Yuno: "DEAD END" Noihara. -Dispara-  
Akise: ¡SORA-CHAN! -La empuja y recibe la bala en el corazón-  
Sora: -En shock- A... ¡Akise-kun!  
Yuno: Fallé...  
Yukiteru: Vámonos Yuno, éste lugar se pone peligroso.  
Yuno: -Ríendo- Nos veremos después Noihara-san.  
Sora: -Llorando mientras tapa la herida- Resíste Akise-kun... No morirás... Te lo prometo...  
Akise: -Falleciendo- S-Sora... No dejes... Que Gasai gane... Tienes... Que vencerla... -Muere-  
Sora: -Llorando- ¿Akise-kun? ¡¿Akise-kun?! ¡No me dejes por favor! ¡Akise! -Lo abraza- Te prometo que Gasai no ganará... La mataré... Lo haré por ti... Akise-kun...

***ACTUALIDAD***

Yukiteru: ¡N-No puede ser...!  
Sora: El Akise del Primer Mundo era mi novio... Sin embargo no pude soportar la muerte de Akise por lo que recurrí al suicidio cortando mi cuello... Pero...

***RECUERDO***  
**(Primer Mundo, Catedral De La Causalidad)**

Sora: -Despertando- ¿Uh? ¿Dónde... Estoy...?  
Murumuru: ¿Estás seguro de esto, Deus?  
Deus: En efecto Murumuru.  
Sora: -Se levanta- ¿De qué ha-  
Deus: -Atraviesa a Sora con su mano- Te brindaré la mitad de lo que soy, así que no te muevas.  
Sora: -Sintiendo dolor- ¿D-De qué hablas...?  
Murumuru: En otras palabras, felicidades, serás mitad Dios.  
Sora: -Sintiendo dolor- ¿Mitad Dios...?  
Deus: -Saca su brazo del cuerpo de Sora- De ahora en adelante, eres mi hija Noihara Sora.  
Sora: ¡¿Tú hija?! ¿Por qué yo?  
Deus: Te lo diré a su debido tiempo, ahora, disfruta de tu nueva vida.  
Sora: ¿Eh?

***ACTUALIDAD***

Sora: Cuando Deus estuvo a punto de morir fuí transportada a la Catedral De La Causalidad del Segundo Mundo por la Murumuru de ese mismo mundo y ahí estuve viviendo... Cuando comenzó de nuevo el juego de Supervivencia me negué a participar, pero cuando ve la diferencia de este mundo y del otro decidí participar, además de que tengo una misión que cumplir.  
Mao: ¿Una misión?  
Sora: Vengar la muerte de mi Akise... ¡Mataré a Gasai-san aunque me cueste la vida! Y sobre todo te protegeré Akise, después de todo eres otro él, no permitiré que Gasai te mate.  
_Entonces esa es la razón de que quiera protegerme... Esta pequeña en verdad me sorprende..._

**_5 HORAS DESPUÉS_**

Akise: Sora-san.  
Sora: ¿Qué pasa Akise-san?  
Akise: Si me defiendes porque sientes algo por mi lamento decirte que yo estoy interesado en Yukiteru-kun.  
Sora: Eso lo sé Akise-san, pero no pretendo secuestrarte para después atárte a una silla y tenerte solo para mí, no soy como Gasai. -Sale y se sienta frente a la puerta principal-  
Akise: -Se sienta junto a ella y canta- "Consentes Dei Juno, Jupiter, Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres..."  
Sora: -Cantando- "Mercurius, Diana, Pan, Vulcanus, Pluto, Vesta, Venus..."  
Akise: -Cantando- "Madoromi no fuchi de..."  
Sora: -Cantando- "Mabuta ni tayutau..."  
Akise: -Cantando- "Musou no kami wa yuuga ni hohoemi shi o kudashi..."  
Sora: -Cantando- "Jikuu o suberu inga no kusari wa karamidasu..."  
Akise: -Cantando- "Kami no ataeshi kuusou Program..."  
Sora: -Cantando- "Saa eins zwei drei! Kasanariau..."  
Akise: -Cantando- "Saa eins zwei drei! Shi o kawashite..."  
Sora: -Cantando- "Shoumetsu no yuugi ni kogareru kiseki o ubau..."  
Akise/Sora: -Cantando- "SURVIVAL GAME! Rasen no you ni..."  
Akise: -Cantando- "Airen naru boukansha, kogareru seishi yori mo tooku..."  
Sora: -Cantando- "Saihate ni aru hakoniwa de, owari no nai kiseki ga aru to..."  
Akise/Sora: -Cantando- "Shinjite ita..." -ríen-  
Akise: No te prometo nada, pero intentaré enamorarme de ti pequeña, te lo mereces. -La besa en la frente-  
Sora: Gracias... Akise-kun... -sonríe- Te prometo que te protegeré.  
Akise: Digo lo mismo. -Sonríe-  
Sora: -Pensando- Gasai Yuno... ¿Cómo sabía de mí? En este mundo yo no existía... ¿Acaso habrá tenido algún contacto con el Primer Mundo?  
**~CONTINUARA~**


	9. Capitulo 9

**~STAY ALIVE: SURVIVAL GAME~**

Sora: -Leyendo su celular- Tiene que haber una respuesta aquí... ¿Cómo es posible que la Gasai Yuno del Segundo Mundo supiera de mi y de mi fracaso en el Primer Mundo? En ese momento no me dí cuenta... Pero realmente es algo muy extraño... -Se para- ¡¿Podrá ser que la Gasai Yuno del Segundo Mundo haya tenido contacto alguno con algo referente a la Gasai del Primer Mundo?! Si es así, ésta Gasai Yuno...

_**Capitulo 9: "Amor Enrollado Parte 1"**_

_**05 DE JULIO, CASA DE NOIHARA SORA**_

Sora: Los chicos ya deben estar en casa de Kousaka-san... -Suena su celular- ¿Are? ¿Qué es eso?

***En el Mirai Nikki de Sora***

_5 DE JULIO 17:02 [Casa de Kousaka Ouji]_  
_Dos Dueños de Diario del Futuro entran a casa de Kousaka._

_5 DE JULIO 17:03 [Casa de Kousaka Ouji]_  
_¡Esto está mal! El plan de Akise-kun fallará, porque no son seguidores de la Octava... ¡Son los Séptimos dueños de Diario del Futuro!_

Sora: ¡Mierda! ¡Si no llego Akise-san y los demás serán asesinados! -Sale corriendo-

_**CASA DE KOUSAKA OUJI**_

Yukiteru: -Viendo a Yuno desde la terraza- ¡¿Por qué, Yuno?!  
Yuno: -Voltea a la terraza- ¡Yukki! ¡Te encontré Yukki! ¡Estoy aquí para salvarte, Yukki! ¡Yukki me está mirando, Yukki me está mirando!  
Yukiteru: -Pensando- ¿Por qué Yuno está aquí? ¿Está aquí para secuestrarme de nuevo?  
Yuno: ¡Yukki me está mirando! ¡Yukki, mírame! ¡Te protegeré!  
Akise: ¡Gasai-san, tú también deberías venir aquí, Yukiteru-kin quiere verte!  
Yukiteru: ¿Akise-kun?  
Yuno: -Entrando a la casa- ¡Yukki!  
Akise: Kousaka-kun y yo iremos a desconectar el poder de forma manual, perdón por pedirte esto, ¿pero podrías ver que ella no haga nada?  
Yukiteru: Estás bromeando.  
Akise: No tenemos tiempo, vámos, Kousaka-kun. -camina-  
Kousaka: Si. -se va atrás de Akise-  
Yuno: ¿Neee~ Yukki, por qué estoy amarrada?  
Yukiteru: -Pensando- Tengo que hacer eso porque das miedo.  
Sora: -Mirando su celular mientras corre- ¡Mierda! ¡Los séptimos ya entraron y están persiguiendo a los chicos! No tengo tiempo de avisarle a Akise-san, ¡debo ir a ayudar a Yukiteru-kun! -saca un cuchillo-  
Yukiteru: ¡¿Ya están aquí?!  
Hinata: ¡Trataré de detenerlos!  
Ai: ¡Oh, eres directa! ¡Pero no estoy interesada en las chicas! -lanza cuchillos-  
Hinata/Mao: ¡Ahhh~! -Se les encajan los cuchillos-  
Yukiteru: ¡Hinata! ¡Mao-chan!  
Yuno: ¡Yukki apúrate! -sube detrás de Yukiteru y cierra la puerta-  
Yukiteru: -En el suelo- ¿Qué demonios haces Yuno? Hinata y Mao-chan siguen abajo-  
Yuno: -Se sienta- ¿Y a quién le importa? Todo está bien mientras nosotros estemos bien. -se para en la puerta del ático- Deberías apurarte y cortar la cuerda.  
Sora: -Corriendo- ¡Yukiteru, Yukiteru, Yukiteru! -Mira su celular- ¡Demonios, por ningún motivo desates a Gasai maldito Yukiteru! -Entra al jardín de la casa de Kousaka- ¡Allá están Akise-kun y Kousaka-san! -Corre a la torre-  
Akise: Yukiteru-kun, ¿puedes oírme? Yukiteru-kun.  
Yukiteru: ¡Akise-kun!  
Akise: Perdón por demorar tanto, cortaremos el poder ahora. -apaga la torre-  
Sora: -Entrando a la torre- ¿Se apagó? ¡Demonios! ¡Akise-kun!  
Yukiteru: ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué es eso?  
Maruco: -Ríendo- ¡Se lo creyeron! Trataban de hacer inútiles nuestros diarios, ¡pero nosotros nos dimos cuenta de eso hace mucho tiempo! Es por eso que entramos tan fácilmente. -Saca un peine y se arregla el cabello- Déjame presentarme, Soy el séptimo, Ikusaba Maruco.  
Ai: -Abriendo su blusa- Yo también soy la séptima, Mikami Ai.  
Ai/Maruco: ¡Y estos son nuestros diarios!  
Akise: ¡¿Qué dices?!  
Sora: -Mostrándoles su celular- ¡Ellos no son aprendíces! ¡Realmente son Dueños de Diario del Futuro! ¡Maruco-kun y Ai-chan, los séptimos!  
Kousaka: Entonces...  
Akise: ¡Yukiteru-kun y los demás están en problemas!  
Sora: ¡Y si Yukiteru-kun libera a Gasai, entonces...!  
Akise: ¡Vamos!  
Kousaka: ¡Si!  
Yuno: Gracias. -Toma el cuchillo- ¡Es por eso que te amo! -camina 3 pasos al frente-  
Maruco: -lanzándose los diarios con Ai- Ahora, lista para una batalla, ¿Gasai Yuno? -se quita los lentes oscuros y besa a Ai- Oye primero, ¿cress en el poder del amor?  
Sora: -Leyendo su celular- ¡Yukiteru-kun liberó a Gasai!  
Kousaka: ¡¿Qué haremos?!  
Sora: Hinata y Mao-chan están lastimadas, según mi Mirai Nikki fué Ai-chan la que lo hizo, sáquenlas y llamen a una ambulancia.  
Akise: ¿Y tú?  
Sora: iré a ayudar a Yukiteru-kun, el dejará pelear sola a Yuno por lo que perderán, Maruco intentará asesinarlo por haber dejado que Yuno lo protegiera, debo salvarlo.  
Akise: Pero...  
Sora: Nada de "peros", después de todo, ¿te gusta, no?  
Kousaka: ¿Eh?  
Sora: Por eso debo protegerlo, porque no quiero que pierdas a la persona que amas, Akise-kun. -corre más rápido-  
Akise: Sora-san...  
Kousaka: Bien, vayámos por Hinata y Nonosaka.  
Akise: Sí.  
Ai: ¿Puedes ganar contra nostros? -avienta un cuchillo-  
Yuno: -Lo esquiva con el cuchillo- No dejaré que maten a Yukki.  
Yukiteru: S-Sorprendente, Yuno.  
Yuno: -Se sonroja y sonrie- ¡¿Eh?!  
Ai: ¿Qué te parecen dos al mismo tiempo? -avienta dos cuchillos-  
Yuno: -Los esquiva con el cuchillo, piensa- ¡Yukki me felicitó!  
Maruco: ¿Eh?  
Ai: ¡Estás bromeando! -Comienza a aventar cuchillos-  
Yuno: -Esquivándolos todos con el cuchillo- ¡Me felicitó! ¡Me felicitó! ¡Me felicitó! ¡Yukki me felicitó!  
Yukiteru: ¡Sorprendente, Yuno sigue así!  
Ai: -Retrocediendo- Mar, ya no tengo cuchillos.  
Maruco: ¡¿Q-Qué?!  
Sora: ¡Yukiteru, tengo que salvarlo, para que Akise-kun siga siendo feliz! -se detiene- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La casa se quema?! -suena su diario- ¡¿Maruco-kun y Ai-chan lo hicieron?! ¡Mierda! ¡YUKITERU-KUN!  
Akise: ¿Dónde estarán Hinata y Mao-chan?  
Kousaka: ¡M-Mi casa!  
Sora: ¿Are? ¡Hinata, Mao-chan! -corre a ellas-  
Akise: ¿Esa es la voz de Sora? ¡Allá está, vamos Kousaka-kun!  
Kousaka: S-Si...  
Akise: ¡Sora-san!  
Sora: Akise-kun, Kousaka-san.  
Hinata: -Débil- Regresaron adentro... Dijeron que terminarían la batalla...  
Sora: Yukiteru-kun... -se levanta-  
Akise: ¡ESPERA! -la detiene del brazo-  
Sora: ¿Qué pasa Akise-kun? Si no voy ellos van a matar-  
Akise: ¡No quiero que te arriesgues!  
Sora: ¿Por qué? Dijiste que Yukiteru-kun te gustaba, así que yo-  
Akise: Te prometí que intentaría enamorarme de ti, ¿cómo lo haré si mueres aquí?  
Sora: Akise-kun... -Se agacha y lo besa-  
Akise: -Pensando- Sora... -Se deja llevar-  
Sora: Si muero aquí... Por lo menos moriré feliz con esto... -se suelta y corre adentro- ¡Salvaré a Yukiteru-kun!  
Akise: ¡ESPERA! ¡SORA-SAN! -Se levanta-  
Kousaka: -Lo detiene- ¡Espera! No seas tan orgulloso, ella se está ofreciendo a proteger al chico que te gusta, por lo menos agradécelo.  
Akise: Pero no quiero que muera.  
Kousaka: No morirá, después de todo es mitad Dios, ¿no?  
Akise: P-Pero...  
Maruco: -Sosteniendo a Yukiteru con ira- ¡Un verdadero hombre hubiera saltado al fuego si su chica estaba en peligro! ¡Esto no se trata de amor! ¡Responde!  
Yukiteru: Yuno dijo que estaba bien que dependa de ella...  
Maruco: ¡¿Qué tan bajo puedes caer?!  
Yukiteru: -Llorando- ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?! ¡Sé que soy patético! Lo sé... ¡Pero... Soy débil!  
Maruco: -Furioso- ¡Sólo muere!  
Sora: ¡YUKKIIIII~!  
Maruco: ¡¿Qué?!  
Sora: ¡Déjalo! -toma a Ai y pone el cuchillo en su garganta- O de lo contario... ¡Ai-chan muere!  
Maruco: Ai...  
Ai: Mar... ¡Mátalo!  
Gasai: -Muy débil, pensando- ¿No-Noihara...?  
Akise: -en la puerta de la habitación- ¿Sora-san?  
Sora: ¡Suelta a Yukki o de lo contrario mataré a Ai-chan! ¡No estoy bromeando!  
Maruco: Dime, ¿por qué ambas pelean por éste chico? Solo es un llorón.  
Sora: Yo no peleo por él... ¡El hombre al que yo amo está enamorado de Yukki! ¡Si lo salvo... Akise-kun será feliz!  
Maruco: -Deja caer a Yukiteru- Pero si el no estuviera, tu serías feliz con ese chico, ¿no es lo que quieres?  
Sora: Yo... Sólo quiero que Akise-kun sea feliz... Aún si eso implica verlo feliz al lado de alguien más... ¡Si su felicidad es Yukki entonces lo protegeré! ¡Sólo por ver feliz a Akise-kun!  
Akise: -Comienza a llorar- Sora...  
Maruco: ¿Por qué?  
Sora: Porque... ¡Porque lo amo!  
**~CONTINUARA~**


	10. Capitulo 10

**~STAY ALIVE: SURVIVAL GAME~**

Sora: ¡YUKKIIIII~!  
Maruco: ¡¿Qué?!  
Sora: ¡Déjalo! -toma a Ai y pone el cuchillo en su garganta- O de lo contario... ¡Ai-chan muere!  
Maruco: Ai...  
Ai: Mar... ¡Mátalo!  
Gasai: -Muy débil, pensando- ¿No-Noihara...?  
Akise: -en la puerta de la habitación- ¿Sora-san?  
Sora: ¡Suelta a Yukki o de lo contrario mataré a Ai-chan! ¡No estoy bromeando!  
Maruco: Dime, ¿por qué ambas pelean por éste chico? Solo es un llorón.  
Sora: Yo no peleo por él... ¡El hombre al que yo amo está enamorado de Yukki! ¡Si lo salvo... Akise-kun será feliz!  
Maruco: -Deja caer a Yukiteru- Pero si el no estuviera, tu serías feliz con ese chico, ¿no es lo que quieres?  
Sora: Yo... Sólo quiero que Akise-kun sea feliz... Aún si eso implica verlo feliz al lado de alguien más... ¡Si su felicidad es Yukki entonces lo protegeré! ¡Sólo por ver feliz a Akise-kun!  
Akise: -Comienza a llorar- Sora...  
Maruco: ¿Por qué?  
Sora: Porque... ¡Porque lo amo!

_**Capitulo 10: "Amor Enrollado Parte 2: Venganza"**_

Maruco: Oye... Ya he soltado al primero, ¡ahora suelta a Ai!  
Sora: -Suena su celular- ¿Eh? -Lee el futuro- ¡No! ¡Sé lo que planeas hacer! Aléjate de Yukki o la mato.  
Yuno: -Casi inconsciente, pensando- Maldita... Sólo yo le digo "Yukki" perra...  
Maruco: -Toma a Yukiteru- Dame a Ai, y yo te entrego al primero.  
Sora: Suelta a Yukki y vete, o mato a Ai.  
Maruco: ¿Cómo sé que la dejarás ir?  
Sora: ¿Cómo sé que no le harás nada a Yukki?  
Maruco: ¡¿Eh?!  
Sora: ¿Ves? Las cuestiones son iguales, ahora, ¡Vete Maruco-kun!  
Marco: ¡No me iré sin Ai!  
Ai: Mar...  
Sora: Bien... ¡Entonces la mataré! ¡Si ustedes mueren habré cumplido mi misión de salvar a Yukki y Akise-kun será feliz!  
Akise: -Llorando, corre a Sora- ¡DETENTE!  
Sora: Aki-  
Akise: -La abraza, llorando- Detente... Por favor... Ya has cumplido tu misión... Ahora, suéltala...  
Sora: Akise-kun... -Suelta a Ai-  
Ai: ¡Maruco! -corre y lo abraza-  
Maruco: -Tira a Yukiteru- Ai...  
Sora: ¿Por qué... Akise-kun...?  
Akise: -Llorando- Te dije que no quería que te volvieras una asesina por mi... Eres tan tonta...  
Sora: Akise-kun... -levanta el cuchillo- Lo séptimos... Deben morir...  
Akise: ¡No! -le toma la mano con el cuchillo y la besa-  
Maruco: -Pensando- Así que ese chico es tu razón de pelear, ¿eh, Décima Tercera?  
Sora: Akise-kun...  
Akise: Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, porque te mereces ser feliz, Sora.  
Sora: -Comienza a llorar- ¡Akise-kun!  
Maruco: Eso si es un amor puro chico, después de todo ella se ariesgó por salvarlo -mira a Yukiteru-  
Ai: Vámonos, Mar.  
Maruco: Por supuesto, pero antes... -Toma a Yukiteru- ¡Muere! -lo avienta al piso de abajo-  
Yuno: -Pensando- ¡Y-Yukki! -Desmaya-

_**06 DE JULIO, HOSPITAL DE LA POLICIA DE SAKURAMI**_

***Akise narra***

Akise: Perdímos por completo.  
Sora: -Llorando- Lo siento...  
Yukiteru: ¿Sora-san?  
Sora: -Llorando- Lo siento... Si hubiera matado a Ai-chan en ese momento nada de esto habría pasado...  
Akise: Ya no te preocupes por eso.  
Sora: -Llorando- P-Pero... Yukiteru-kun casi muere...  
Yukiteru: Pero no fue tu culpa, no fue de nadie.  
Sora: -Llorando- Lo siento Yukiteru-kun... Lo siento Akise-kun...  
Akise: Sora.  
Sora: ¿Eh?  
Akise: -Limpia sus lágrimas- Está bien, les protegiste, gracias.  
Sora: Akise-kun... ¡Akise-kun! -Lo abraza- Lo siento, lo siento...  
Akise: -Sonríe- Buena niña, has hecho un excelente trabajo.  
_Realmente... Comienzo a sentir algo por ti, Noihara Sora-san..._

_**13 DE JULIO, CASA DE NOIHARA SORA**_

Sora: ¿P-Por qué?  
Chica: Nos mandaron a matarte Noihara Sora-chan.  
Chico: Basta, no necesita detalles de nada, después de todo es niña muerta.  
Sora: Gasai bastarda... ¿Ella los envió, cierto?  
Chica: Para que negarlo, es correcto, Gasai Yuno nos pidió eliminarte.  
Chico: No importa si ya lo sabes, eres chica muerta.  
Sora: No dejaré...  
Chica: ¿Uh?  
Sora: No dejaré... ¡Que Gasai me gané! -patea al chico y lo tumba-  
Chica: ¿Qué?  
Sora: -Se levanta del suelo y toma un hacha- ¡Los mataré!  
Chico: Demonios... ¡Aki, corre!  
Aki: No te dejaré, Masato.  
Masato: ¡Te dije que te fue-  
Sora: -Corta la pierna del chico- Estás muerto... ¡Toma esto! -Le corta los brazos mientras ríe-  
Masato: Aki... Huy-  
Sora: -Corta la cabeza de Masato- Uppss... -Mira a Aki- Tú sigues, Aki.  
Aki: ¡No! -sale corriendo-  
Sora: -Toma una navaja- ¡No puedes huir! -La avienta-  
Aki: ¡AHHH~! -la navaja se le encaja en la pierna haciendo que caiga- Demonios... -Comienza a arrastrarse- Déjame... En paz...  
Sora: Dijeron que yo era chica muerta... -levanta el hacha- Si embargo, los que morirán son ustedes. -Comienza a reír macabramente- Te daré la oportunidad de ver a Masato, adiós Aki.  
Aki: ¡No! ¡Dete-  
Sora: -Corta la cabeza de Aki- Perra Gasai, no te perdonaré que me quisieras matar... ¡Te asesinaré!  
**~CONTINUARA~**


	11. Capitulo 11

**~STAY ALIVE: SURVIVAL GAME~**

_**13 DE JULIO, CASA DE NOIHARA SORA**_

Akise: ¿Los tienes?  
Sora: Aquí está el resultado del análisis de ADN.  
Minene: ¿Qué dice entonces?  
Sora: -Abre el sobre y toma la hoja- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿N-No puede ser?!  
Minene: ¿Qué pasa Sora?  
Sora: Según éste análisis de ADN... El tercer cadáver que se encontraba en el jardín de Gasai-san es...

_**Capitulo 11: "Sentimientos"**_

***Yuno narra***

Yukiteru: ¡Demonios! -Acelera y choca el auto con el del Décimo Primero- ¡¿Cuál es la habilidad de su diario?!  
John: ¿Planea detenernos con eso?  
_Yukki logró destrozar el puente con el auto del décimo primero y tumbarlos en el, después los ha seguido para al fin acabar con la octava y el décimo primero, y así, solo quedar nosotros dos como sobrevivientes... Después de todo, Aki y Masato ya han matado a Noihara-san._  
Yukiteru: Despierta, Yuno.  
Yuno: Yukki...  
Yukiteru: ¡Rápido! ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad!  
_Bien, te tengo con la pistola apuntando a tu cabeza décimo primero, no puedes huir ya._  
Yuno: Nosotros ganamos.  
John: -Ríe- ¿Enserio? ¿Eso piensas?  
Yuno: -Carga la pistola- ¿Ah?  
John: Tal como lo predijo mi diario, algunos aliados vienen hacía aquí.  
Yuno: ¿Tus aliados?  
John: No, tus aliados, Segunda.  
Yuno: ¡No puede ser! -Voltea a su derecha-  
_Esa moto... Maldita sea Akise Aru ya ha llegado._  
Yuno: ¡Akise Aru! -un disparo le tumba la pistola y voltea directo hacía atrás- ¡¿Ah?!  
Minene: ¡Hey! ¡Que nadie se mueva!  
Yukiteru: ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Minene: Tenía una sensación de que esto sería interesante.  
Sora: Luego de hablar con ellos, fuí al laboratorio forense, entonces, escuché la radio de la policía para encontrarte.  
_¿Laboratorio forense? ¡¿Por qué esa perra sigue viva?!_  
Akise: Gasai-san, no pudimos encontrar un ADN igual al del tercer cadáver ¡Excepto por esto! -Le avienta una cajita a Yukiteru- Yukiteru-kun, mira adentro.  
Yukiteru: ¿Ah? -abre la caja-  
_¿Cómo..._  
Yukiteru: ¿Qué es esto?  
Sora: Es algo que Gasai-san dejó en el orfanato del que viene.  
Yukiteru: ¿Quieres decir que...?  
Akise: Ese es el cordón umbilical de Gasai Yuno.  
_¡¿Cómo pudo haber...?!_  
Akise: Hice que el forense compare el ADN del cordón umbilical con el ADN del tercer cadáver, el resultado fue que los dos son idénticos.  
Yuno: ¡Estás mintiendo! -Agarra a Yukiteru de los hombros- ¡No lo escuches, Yukki!  
Yukiteru: -Mira a Yuno- El ADN... Es idéntico...  
Akise: Sí, ambos tienen genes idénticos, lo cual significa que vienen de la misma persona, eso quiere decir...  
Yuno: ¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad, Yukki!  
Akise: ... Que el tercer cadáver es Gasai Yuno, la verdadera ya está muerta.  
Yuki: ¿Qué? Pero Yuno es...  
Sora: En otras palabras, esa Gasai Yuno es una impostora.  
Akise: ¡Yukiteru-kun, aléjate de ella!  
Yuno: -Toma la mano izquierda de Yukiteru y entrelaza sus dedos- ¡No! ¡No es verdad, Yukki! Y... Sólo... ¡Confía en mi, Yukki! ¡Por favor! ¡No es verdad! -Yukiteru le suelta la mano y retrocede- ¡No! ¿Por qué? Yu- ¡YUKKI!

***Sora narra***

_El Décimo Primero, John disparó a Yuno, sin embargo, ¿por qué Yukiteru la salvó?_  
Yuno: ¿Yukki?  
Yukiteru: ¡Vamos, Yuno!  
Sora: ¡Espera Yukiteru-kun!  
Akise: Esa Gasai Yuno es una imposto-  
Yukiteru: ¡Akise-kun, Sora-san! Yuno es Yuno.

_**15 DE JULIO, CASA DE AKISE ARU**_

Sora: Ya no tiene remedio... Yukiteru-kun se aferró a Gasai-san..  
Akise: Tiene que haber una manera de separarlos.  
Sora: Akise-kun...  
Akise: ¿Um?  
Sora: Lo lamento... -Sonríe para evitar llorar- Si lo deseas, puedo ir a traer a Yukiteru-kun y matar a Gasai-san... Si lo hago ustedes dos podrán tener un HAPPY END...  
Akise: ¡No! -La recuesta en el sillón y sube encima de ella- Te dije que no quiero que seas una asesina solo por mi.  
Sora: ¡P-Pero si mato a Gasai-san y traigo de regreso a Yukiteru-kun ustedes dos pueden tener su HAPPY END!  
Akise: ¡SORA! -La besa-  
_¿Por qué Akise-kun...? ¿Cuál es tu afán de ilusionarme de esta manera? ¿Por qué lo haces?_  
Sora: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no permites que traiga a la persona que amas?  
Akise: Yukiteru-kun ya no me importa, la persona que me importa eres tú.  
Sora: -Impresionada- M-Mientes... E-Eso es mentira... Akise-kun, amas a Yukiteru-kun...  
Akise: -Saca una cajita de su bolsillo- Sora... Si fuera mentira, dime, ¿entonces por qué te traje esto? -Le da la cajita-  
Sora: -Abre la cajita- ¡¿EH?! ¿Q-Qué es esto... Akise-kun?  
Akise: Sora... Cásate conmigo.  
Sora: Mientes... ¡Mientes! -Comienza a llorar- Estás mintiendo Akise-kun... ¡Tú amas a Yukiteru-kun!  
Akise: ¡Te estoy pidiendo esto porque te amo Sora! La boda será mañana, solamente Hinata, Mao-chan, Kousaka-kun, tú y yo.  
Sora: -Llorando- ¿Es verdad... Akise-kun...?  
Akise: Veamos, me has defendido desde que llegaste, viniste del Primer Mundo solo a salvarme, moriste por mi en el Primer Mundo, arriesgaste tu vida por Yukiteru-kun cuando sabías que me gustaba solo para mantenerme feliz, ¿por qué habría de mentirte? Te dije que haría mi mayor esfuerzo, y al fin lo logré, te amo Sora.  
Sora: Aki... Akis... ¡AKISE-KUN! -Lo abraza- Gracias... Gracias... Gracias...  
Akise: -La abraza- No, el que debería agradecerte soy yo, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí Sora, ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor, ¿te casarás conmigo mañana?  
Sora: -Llorando, sonríe- Sí... Por supuesto Aki... No... Aru-kun...  
Akise: ¿Aru... Kun...?  
Sora: ¿Pasa algo?  
Akise: Es la primera vez que alguien me llama "Aru-kun", pero me alegra de que seas tu quien lo haga.  
Sora: Aru-kun...  
Akise: Te prometo... Que te daré un HAPPY END Sora-chan, es una promesa.  
Sora: Sí... Sí...  
_Soy feliz... Aru-kun al fin me dijo lo que tanto anhelé oír... Sin embargo... El juego de supervivencia sigue en pie... Debo proteger a Aru-kun de Yuno y Yukiteru, al final, ahora que hemos revelado la verdad de Gasai-san, ella vendrá tras nosotros... ¡No permitiré que nos separe esta vez!_  
**~CONTINUARA~**


	12. Capitulo 12

**~STAY ALIVE: SURVIVAL GAME~**

***Sora narra***

Mao: -Tomando fotos- ¡Que felicidad! Al fin terminaron juntos.  
Hinata: Me alegro por Akise-kun, después de todo, se casó con alguien que realmente lo ama.  
Kousaka: -Llorando- ¡C-Callense!  
Nishijima: Noihara Sora, ¿aceptas a Akise Aru como tu esposo, en la enfermedad y en la salud, para amarlo y cuidarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?  
Sora: -Sonrojada y nerviosa- S-Sí, acepto.  
Nishijima: Akise Aru, ¿aceptas a Noihara Sora como tu esposa, en la enfermedad y en la salud, para amarla y cuidarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?  
Akise: -Sonriendo- Acepto.  
Nishijima: Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, Akise-kun puedes besar a la novia.  
Sora: -Comienza a llorar- ¿De verdad no es un sueño?  
Akise: No, es el mundo real, y esto es real, Sora-chan. -la besa-  
_Soy tan feliz... Por fin pude casarme con Aru-kun..._

**_Capitulo 12: "Peligro"_**

Nishijima: Felicidades Akise-kun, Sora-san.  
Akise: Gracias.  
Mao: ¡Felicidades! ¿Puedo tomarles una foto chicos?  
Akise: ¡Por supuesto! -Abraza a Sora-  
Mao: ¡Listo! -se las muestra- Se ven muy bien juntos.  
Kousaka: -Pensando- Aunque ya no pueda pedirle que sea mi novia... Por lo menos se lo daré. -Habla- Noihara-san.  
Sora: ¿Qué pasa Kousaka-kun?  
Kousaka: Te traje este regalo -le da una cajita- se que no es mucho pero... Es para ti.  
Sora: -Abre la caja- ¡Que lindo! ¡Gracias Kousaka-kun! -le besa la mejilla- Eres un gran amigo. -Se coloca el collar-  
Kousaka: -Sonríe, piensa- Bueno, tal como Hinata lo dijo, Sora merece ser feliz junto a la persona que ama, si su felicidad es Akise entonces, lo acepto. -Habla- Felicidades Akise, Noihara.  
Sora: Gracias.  
Akise: Muchas gracias chicos.  
Hinata: Ustedes merecen ser felices, han pasado muchas cosas juntos y, después de todo, se merecen estar juntos, ¿verdad?  
Mao: Sí.  
Kousaka: Cierto.  
Sora: Chicos...

_**17 DE JULIO, ESCONDITE DE MINENE**_

Nishijima: Echemos un vistazo a sus Diarios.  
Kousaka: ¡El mio es el Diario neo Kousaka King! El cual predice mis momentos brillantes y el de las personas que me rodean.  
Mao: Asco.  
Hinata: El mio es el Diario del Amigo, el cual predice las interacciones con mis amigos.  
Mao: Yo tengo el Diario de la Encantadora Hinata, ¡el cual predice el camino de la encantadora Hinata hacía la madurez!  
Hinata: ¿Hn?, ¿qué? Nunca escuché sobre eso.  
Mao: Eh, nunca te lo dije.  
Hinata: -Le quita el celular a Mao- ¡Déjame verlo! -Comienza a leer- "Hoy tuvimos un examen físico, ¡los pechos de Hinata crecieron! ¡Espero que crezcan más! ¡Y que sigan creciendo más y más!" ¡¿Acaso estás mal de la cabeza?!  
Mao: ¡Qué mala, devuélvemelo!  
Minene: ¿Por qué vinieron aquí?  
Kousaka: Akise nos llamó, nos pidió que te ayudemos.  
Hinata: Mi diario dice lo mismo.  
Mao: ¡Este no es mi diario!  
Hinata: No me sorprende.  
Minene: Es por eso que estaban allí, ¿eh?  
Nishijima: ¿Qué hay de Akise-kun?  
Hinata: Dijo que tenía algo que hacer cuando hablé con él.  
Minene: ¿Y dónde está Sora?  
Kousaka: Ella me dijo que iría por algo y después nos alcanzaría.  
Sora: -Hablando por telefono- Aru-kun, estoy en casa de Gasai, al parecer no está aquí.  
Akise: ¡Bien! Nos veremos en el lugar acordado, ten cuidado Sora-chan.  
Sora: Sí. -Corta la llamada- ¿HAPPY END, eh? ¿Qué has querido decir con eso, Aru-kun? -Mira a la Luna-

***RECUERDO***  
**(Primer Mundo)**

Sora: -Llorando- ¿De verdad?  
Akise: Sí, te prometo que verémos la Luna en el pasto el día de nuestra boda.  
Sora: -Lo abraza- Akise-kun.  
Akise: Es una promesa Sora.  
Sora: Sí... Confío en ti, Akise-kun.

***ACTUALIDAD***

Sora: -Toma su anillo- En el Primer Mundo no pudiste cumplir tu promesa a causa de que Gasai te mató... Pero ahora te has casado conmigo y prometiste darme un HAPPY END a tu lado por siempre... Pero, ¿cumplirás tu promesa esta vez?... No... Yo me encargaré de que ambos tengamos un HAPPY END, mataré a Yukiteru y a Gasai para que podamos estar juntos por siempre, Aru-kun... Esta vez no morirás...

_**HORAS DESPUÉS**_

Sora: -Sonrojada- A-Aru...  
Akise: -Sonrojado- Te dije que te daría un HAPPY END...  
Sora: Se delicado... Es mi primera vez...  
Akise: No te preocupes... También la mía...  
Sora: ¿Eh?  
Akise: Ahora... -Comienza a quitarle la ropa a Sora, sucesivamente quita la suya y sube encima de Sora- ¿Lista?  
Sora: S-Si...  
_Aru-kun... Está por introducirlo dentro de mí... Esto es vergonzoso..._  
Sora: -Gime con dolor- ¡E-Entró!  
Akise: -Sin hacer movimiento alguno- ¿Seguro estás bien?  
Sora: S-Sí... Así que... Adelante... Muévente tanto como quieras... Aru-kun...  
Akise: Sora... -Comienza a moverse-  
_A-Aru-kun está siendo lo más delicado posible... Se mueve despacio... Pero sigue doliendo... Supongo que es normal, es mi primera vez..._  
Sora: Ah... -Tapa su boca-  
Akise: -Moviendose- No tapes tu boca, déjame oir esa linda voz...  
Sora: ¿P-Por qué?  
Akise: Tus gemidos de alguna forma... Me exitan más... Por favor...  
Sora: Aru-kun... -Gime-  
Akise: Sora... -Aumenta la velocidad-  
_¡Se siente bien! Aru-kun finalmente ha tomado mi virginidad... ¡Estoy tan feliz!_  
Akise: -Pensando- Han pasado 18 minutos apenas... Sin embargo... Ya casi termino... -Se mueve más rápido-  
Sora: ¿Estás... Por venirte... Cierto?  
Akise: Lo-Lo siento... P-Pero no resistiré más...  
Sora: ¡Está bien! P-Pero... Por favor... Hazlo dentro de mí...  
Akise: S-Sora... -Aumenta la velocidad-  
Sora: -Lo abraza del cuello- Vamos... Vas a terminar, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos, hazlo dentro de mí!  
Akise: ¡Sora!  
Sora: ¡Akise!  
Akise: ¡SORA! ¡LO SIENTO! -Se corre-  
_A-Aru-kun... Su semen sale y me está llenado... E-Esta tan caliente y espeso... E-Es mucho... P-Pero... ¡Lo quiero todo si es de Aru-kun!_  
Akise: -Cae en cima de Sora, sonrojado- S-Sora... Lo siento... Terminé demasiado pronto...  
Sora: -Lo abraza, sonríe- Está bien... Después de todo... Me alegra que lo hayas hecho...  
Akise: La proxima vez duraré más, te lo prometo...  
Sora: Aru-kun... -lo besa-  
_La verdad, no me importaría morir ahora mismo, porque Aru-kun me ha dado mi HAPPY END en este momento..._

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN LAS TORRES QUAD**_

Sora: -Disparando- ¡Mierda! ¡DEJEN DE ESTORBAR! ¡Debo salvar a Nishijima-kun!  
_Mierda, me quedé sin balas... Entonces..._  
Sora: -Saca dos espadas- ¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!  
Guardia1: ¡Dispare-  
Sora: -Corta en dos al guardia- No interfieran... ¡No pueden matarme! -comienza a cortar en partes a todos los guardias que aparecen-  
Tengo que llegar, o Nishijima-kun va a morir desangrado...  
Sora: -Corta a un policía en diagonal- ¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO IDIOTAS!  
**~CONTINUARA~**


	13. Capitulo 13

**~STAY ALIVE: SURVIVAL GAME~**

_**18 DE JULIO 14:59, TORRES QUAD**_

Yuno: ¡Octava! -Sonríe y corre a ella preparando su espada- ¡Solo tengo que matarla! -el guardia detiene su ataque antes de que hiera a la Octava- ¡Akise Aru! -Ataca a Akise- ¡No te entrometas! -Suena su diario- ¿Eh? "Lo siento Yuno. Si muero trae de vuelta a papá y mamá." -Pensando- ¡¿Sus últimas palabras?!

_**Capitulo 13: "Mente Envenenada"**_

_**21 DE JULIO 9:24, CASA DE AKISE ARU**_

Akise: Octava, planeo entregarte a Yukiteru-kun.  
Sora: -Vendando su brazo derecho- ¡No!  
Hinata: ¿Noihara-san?  
Sora: No podemos hacer eso... Si la entregamos solo quedaremos Gasai Yuno, Amano Yukiteru y yo.  
Ueshita: Haz como quieras.  
Sora: Yo no confío en esta Gasai Yuno.  
Mao: ¿Eh?  
Kousaka: ¿De qué hablas?  
Sora: Simplemente me parece muy sospechoso que Gasai-san supiera lo que pasó en el Primer Mundo, me dijo que yo fracasé en el Primer Mundo y sabía muchas cosas de mí.  
Hinata: ¿Y que hay de raro en eso?  
Kousaka: Simplemente pudo haberte investigado en internet.  
Sora: Lo dudo, como dije yo soy mitad Dios, y debido a mi suicidio en el Primer Mundo, se podría decir que Noihara Sora dejó de existir en los demás mundos, así que no hay registros de mí en el Segundo Mundo ni en los demás mundos, por eso me inquieta... Si ella sabía eso de mí, entonces debío tener algún tipo de contacto con la Gasai Yuno del Primer Mundo... ¿Pero cómo?  
Mao: ¡¿Eh?!  
Hinata: ¡Salgan!  
Todos: ¡Si! -salen de la casa y miran la gigante bola negra-  
Akise: ¿Qué es eso?  
Sora: Demonios... ¡Es demasiado pronto padre!  
Akise: ¿Pronto? ¿De qué hablas?  
Sora: Eso... ¡Eso significa que el mundo está por acabar!  
Mao/Hinata/Kousaka: ¡¿Eh?!  
Sora: Así terminó el Primer Mundo... Y el Segundo está por llegar a su fin... Pero, ¿por qué a comenzado ahora? Se supone que el fin es hasta el 28 de Julio.  
Akise: ¿El 28?  
Sora: Sí, mi Mirai Nikki lo ha dicho.

_**HORAS DESPUES**_

Sora: ¡Kousaka, hazlo rápido! ¡De otra manera Aru-kun va a...!  
Kousaka: ¡Lo hago lo más rápido posible!  
Sora: Demonios... ¡Papá no lo hagas! ¡No puedes matar a Aru-kun de esa manera! ¡NO PUEDES!  
Kousaka: ¡Listo!  
Sora: Aru-kun... Su cuerpo... -sonríe-  
Mao: ¡Lo lograste!  
Sora: Si su plan es salvar a Yukiteru-kun... ¡Entonces me niegó! -se va-  
Kousaka: ¡E-Espera!  
Hinata: ¡S-Sora-san!

_**21 DE JULIO 14:20, CASA DE AKISE ARU**_

Yukiteru: ¿Akise-kun... Está muerto?  
Yuno: Espero que ahora lo entiendes, Yukki, todos te van a traicionar-  
Akise: -Toma la mano de Yuno- No tan rápido.  
Yuno: ¡Eh! -se suelta y salta hacia atrás-  
Yukiteru: ¿Cómo?  
Akise: Esto estuvo cerca.  
Yuno: ¿Un chaleco protector? -Saca un teaser- ¡Akise Aru, maldito! -Akise toma el aparato con un guante de plástico- ¡Ese guante! ¿Cómo es que...  
Yukiteru: -Pensando- Esto es raro... ¿Cómo lo supo? -mira su celular- Se suponía que esos ataques serían efectivos... Pero los bloqueó. -Habla- ¡Vámonos, Yuno!  
Yuno: ¿Qué sucede, Yukki?

_**MIENTRAS TANTO, CASA DE NOIHARA SORA**_

Sora: Esto está mal... ¿Cómo pudo esta Yuno saber de mí? -Mira su diario- ¡¿Podrá ser que esta Gasai Yuno sea...?! ¡Demonios, los dejé solos, si no los ayudo Gasai-san podría...! -Sale corriendo-  
Hinata: ¡Yukiteru!  
Yukiteru: Hinata... ¡Octava!  
Hinata: -Levanta su brazo- ¡Detente, Yukiteru! ¡Si matas a la Octava, las cosas se pondrán aún peor!  
Yukiteru: -Apunta a Hinata- ¡No te interpongas, Hinata!  
Hinata: ¡Gasai te está engañando! ¡Si sigues matando a las personas, no habrá un futuro! Incluso si te conviertes en Dios, ¡no podrás revivir a nadie!  
Yukiteru: -Baja el arma- ¿No puedo... Revivir a la gente? -Ríe- ¡Seré un Dios! ¡Al ser Dios, revivir a la gente debería ser fácil!  
Hinata: Puede que revivas la carne, pero no el alma, eso fue lo que Deus le dijo a Akise. -baja y camina a Yukiteru-  
Yukiteru: ¿Q-Qué es lo que dices, Hinata? -Mira la lista de personas muertas- Entonces toda la gente que maté hasta ahora-  
Hinata: ¡No puedes revivirlas!  
Yukiteru: -Comienza a llorar- ¡¿Qué hay de papá y mamá?!  
Hinata: Tampoco puedes revivirlos.  
Yukiteru: Mentirosa.  
Hinata: No hay forma de traer de vuelta lo que fue destruido, sé que es difícil, pero esos son los hechos. -Comienza a llorar- Tienes que entender eso, Yukiteru.  
Yukiteru: -Llorando- Estás mintiendo... No puede ser. -Deja caer la nota, responde la llamada de Yuno y cuelga, apunta de nuevo a Hinata- ¿Hinata... Me traicionaste?  
Hinata: ¡No!  
Yukiteru: ¡¿Entonces qué pasa con ésta predicción?! ¡¿Y la llamada que recibí de Yuno?!  
Hinata: ¡Escúchame Yukiteru!  
Yukiteru: ¡Me engañaste, Hinata!  
Hinata: ¡No te estoy engañando, somos... Amigos!  
Yukiteru: -Llorando- ¡AHHH~! -Dispara matando a Hinata, comienza a caminar hacía los otros- Es tu culpa, Hinata, ¿cómo puedes decir que papá y mamá no regresarán? ¡Es una mentira! ¡Todos me están engañando mientras se comportan como mis amigos! Si... Puedo revivir a todos... Mao-chan. -le apunta- ¡Muévete! Mataré a la Octava.  
Mao: ¡Eres un cobarde, Amano-kun! ¡Nosotros decimos la verdad! ¡Gasai Yuno es la que te está mintiendo! ¡Sé que escuchaste lo que dijo Hinata! ¡Sólo estás muy asustado de aceptar los hechos! Hinata estaba agradecida por como la salvaste cuando ella estaba en un punto muerto con su padre. -se agacha y toma una piedra para tirarle a Yukiteru- ¿Pero por qué? -Yukiteru le dispara asesinándola-  
Yukiteru: -Apunta a Kousaka- Aún tengo balas, muévete Kousaka.  
Kousaka: -Baja con Yukiteru- Como si fuera a juntarme con un retrasado como tú, haz lo que quieras. -se para detrás de Yukiteru- Por cierto, Yukiteru, ¿sabes por qué te odio? ¡Te ves como mi estupido perro siempre que lloras! -lo golpea en el rostro tumbandolo y lo toma de la camisa- Y ahora estás haciendo la misma cara ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras, así que no llores! Sólo eres un tipo malo que mata a sus amigos cuando le convi- -Yukiteru le dispara y cae al suelo- N-No tienes... El puto derecho... De llorar... -Muere-  
Yukiteru-Sube llorando para matar a la Octava- Uh...  
Akise: ¡Espera Yukiteru-kun! -subiendo a dónde está él-  
Yukiteru: Akise-kun...  
Akise: Entonces matáste a todos.  
Yukiteru: Akise-kun, también tengo que matárte.  
Sora: -Viendo su celular- ¡Demonios, si no llego a tiempo Yuno va a matar a Aru-kun!

***RECUERDO***

Akise: Si me defiendes porque sientes algo por mi lamento decirte que yo estoy interesado en Yukiteru-kun.  
Sora: Eso lo sé Akise-san, pero no pretendo secuestrarte para después atárte a una silla y tenerte solo para mí, no soy como Gasai. -Sale y se sienta frente a la puerta principal-

***ACTUALIDAD***

Sora: -Sonríe- Es cierto... Prometí que te progetería siempre Aru-kun, incluso arriesgué mi vida para salvar a Yukiteru-kun, solo para verte ser feliz... Ahora eres mi esposo, así que tengo que protegerte, eso haré, ¡no permitiré que Gasai-san te vuelva a matar!  
**~CONTINUARA~**


	14. Capitulo 14

**~STAY ALIVE: SURVIVAL GAME~**

Akise: ¡Espera Yukiteru-kun! -subiendo a dónde está él-  
Yukiteru: Akise-kun...  
Akise: Entonces matáste a todos.  
Yukiteru: Akise-kun, también tengo que matárte.  
Sora: -Viendo su celular- ¡Demonios, si no llego a tiempo Yuno va a matar a Aru-kun!

_**Capitulo 14: "Mentiras Y Verdades"**_

Akise: Me arrepiento un poco de haber sido tan suave con Gasai-san. -Se para frente a Yukiteru-  
Yukiteru: -Le apunta con la pistola- ¿Enserio?  
Akise: -Mira su diario- Debí haberla matado en ese lugar, entonces ella no te hubiese obligado a hacer esto y todos segurían vivos. Quiero protegerte, ahora que sucedió esto, escogeré el futuro donde eres el último en sobrevivir. -Pensando- Perdóname Sora-chan... -Habla- En este momento mi diario está prediciendo que mataré a Gasai Yuno en unos minutos. -Cierra su celular-  
Yukiteru: ¿Qué-  
Akise: Yukiteru-kun. -camina y lo toma de los hombros-  
Yukiteru: -Llorando- ¡No te muevas! ¡No te muevas! ¡No te muevas!  
Akise: ¡Escúchame Yukiteru-kun! ¡Ella también planea matarte! Un hombre muerto no puede traer a nadie de vuelta. Y sé porque ella te escondió eso, ella quería que continúes ganando este juego, sólo para que ella pueda ser la ganadora al final.  
Yukiteru: ¿Ah? -Intentando disparar-  
Akise: -Sonriendo- Parece que te quedáste sin balas.  
Yuno: ¡Yukki! ¡Aléjate de Akise! ¡Rápido!  
Yukiteru: ¿Yuno?  
Akise: No dejaré que tengas a Yukiteru-kun. -lo besa-  
Yukiteru: -Retrocede 2 pasos y toca sus labios- ¿Akise-kun?  
Yuno: Akise Aru... ¡Estás... MUERTO!  
Akise: -Baja y toma un tubo- Esta vez te mataré, Gasai, ¡ya no cambiaré el futuro!  
Yukiteru: No lo hagas, Yuno, ¡el diario de Akise-kun predijo tu muerte! Si te enfrentas a él...  
Yuno: ¡Akise! -Lo ataca con el cuchillo-  
Akise: -La esquiva y destruye el diario de Gasai-  
Yuno: -Sonríe malvadamente- Je.  
Sora: ¡AKISEEEEE~! -Lo empuja, Yuno le corta con el cuchillo el lado izquierdo de su cuello-  
Yuno: ¡¿Noihara?!  
Yukiteru: ¿Sora-san?  
Akise: ¿Sora?  
Sora: -Cubriendo su herida- Te dije... Que no lo permitiría, Gasai.  
Yuno: -Ríendo- ¿Por qué lo salvaste? ¿Acaso no viste lo que hizo?  
Sora: Lo ví... Pero no por eso mataré a Yukiteru-kun o a Akise-kun.  
Akise: Sora... ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo supiste de que Gasai haría eso?  
Sora: Es tiempo de que lo sepan... Gasai-san, no eras la única acosadora aquí, llegué al Segundo Mundo cuando Minene atacó la escuela de Gasai, Yukiteru y Kousaka, sin embargo al que estuve siguiendo todo el tiempo fue a ti, Akise-kun, por la razón que te dije, quería protegerte. Mi diario no solo me dice lo que pasa en los otros diarios y lo que me sucederá a mi, también predice lo que te pasará a ti Akise-kun.  
Yuno: ¡¿Pero qué...?!  
Sora: Pero soy diferente a ti Gasai... Yo no lo privaré de su felicidad... -se levanta-  
Yuno: Esa herida te matará.  
Sora: Te equivocas... ¡Yo soy mitad Dios, por lo tanto un mortal no puede matarme!  
Yuno: ¡¿Qué dices?!  
Sora: -Saca un cuchillo- ¡Te mataré Gasai Yuno!  
Yuno: ¡Yukki, rápido mata a la Octava!  
Yukiteru: ¡S-Sí! -se va a matar a la Octava-  
Sora: -Peleando contra Yuno- ¡Es inútil lo que hagas! ¡No puedes matarme!  
Yuno: ¡Pero a él sí!  
Sora: -Corta a Yuno en la pierna- ¡YUKITERU!  
Yukiteru: ¿Eh? -Regresa y mira a Sora-  
Sora: ¡¿Quieres saber por qué Yuno no murió cuando Akise-kun destruyó su diario?!  
Yuno: -Pensando- ¡¿Qué?!  
Sora: La respuesta es muy simple... La razón por la que Yuno tiene dos Diarios del Futuro, y que supiera de mi vida en el Primer Mundo... ¡Es porque Yuno ya fue antes Dios!  
Yukiteru: ¡¿Qué dices?!  
Sora: ¡En el Primer Mundo Gasai Yuno se convirtió en Dios cuando Amano Yukiteru falleció!  
Yuno: ¡MALDITA! -Arroja el cuchillo-  
Akise: ¡AH! -El cuchillo se le encaja en el brazo-  
Sora: Akise-kun. -lo toma- ¡Piensa en a quién vas a creerle Yukiteru! ¡Al final, dos de nosotros tendrán que morir! -desaparece-  
Yuno: -Se saca el cuchillo de la pierna y camina a Yukki- Vámos Yukki, hay que matar a la Octava.  
Ueshita: -Llorando- Primero... Haz un mundo seguro para los niños... -Muere-  
Yukiteru: -Llorando, pensando- No hay ya vuelta atrás... De ahora en adelante somos Yuno y yo contra Sora-san... Pero... ¿Realmente está bien mi decisión?

_**MIENTRAS TANTO, CASA DE NOIHARA SORA-**_

Sora: -Vendando el brazo de Akise- La cortada es profunda pero limpia, se curará pronto.  
Akise: Gracias, Sora-chan...  
Sora: -Poniendo una venda en su cuello- Dijiste que Yukiteru-kun ya no te importaba, sin embargo, ¿por qué?  
Akise: Yo solo...  
Sora: -Se quita el anillo- Si no podías cumplir tu promesa no lo hubieras dicho... -Se lo regresa y comienza a llorar- Te salvaré solo porque lo prometí... Ahora ya no me importa morir... ¡Fuí más feliz en el Primer Mundo, al menos mi Akise-kun no me hizo eso!  
Akise: -Mirando el anillo- Sora-chan... Por favor...  
Sora: Mataré a Yukiteru-kun y a Gasai-san, después me convertiré en Dios y seré lo que papá siempre quiso que fuera... Después de eso, estarás solo Akise Aru.  
Akise: Yo de verdad... Lo siento...  
Sora: Yo te creí... Y tu me apuñalaste... He perdido la confianza en ti.  
**~CONTINUARA~**


	15. Capitulo 15

**~STAY ALIVE: SURVIVAL GAME~**

Akise: Realmente fuí un idiota... Pero... -toca sus labios- Antes de conocer los sentimientos de Sora hacía mi, lo único que deseaba era conocer el sabor de los labios de Yukiteru-kun... Sin embargo cuando lo besé no disfruté aquél beso... Incluso disfruté más el primer beso que Sora-chan y yo nos dimos... ¿Será que realmente dejó de importarme Yukiteru-kun y ahora estoy enamorado de Sora-chan? Tiene que ser eso... De lo contrario no me sentiría tan mal por lo que le he hecho... -mira el anillo- Después de todo... Ahora es mi esposa...

**_Capitulo 15: "Yandere"_**

Sora: Maldito Akise-kun... Me mentiste... -mira el collar- Kousaka-kun... Juro que mataré a Yukiteru-kun y vengaré sus muertes.  
Chica1: ¿Quién eres?  
Sora: ¿Uh? ¿Yo? Mi nombre es Noihara Sora.  
Chica2: Sensei... ¿Será ella?  
Chica1: ¿Tú eres... Noihara Sora?  
Sora: Sí, ¿por qué?  
Chica1: Mi nombre es Miyako Airu, yo soy prima de Nonosaka Mao.  
Sora: ¿Eres prima de Mao-chan?  
Airu: Sí.  
Sora: Lo siento... Mao-chan falleció.  
Airu: Lo sé... ¿Verdad, Kyoura?  
Kyoura: Sí.  
Sora: ¿Cómo... Supieron?  
Airu: Nosotras sabemos de eso.  
Kyoura: -Abraza a Sora por atras- Dime... ¿Tú también tienes un Diario del Futuro?  
Sora: ¿C-Cómo saben de eso?  
Airu: Todo se sabe en este mundo Sora.  
Chico: Vamos, entrégalo.  
Airu: ¿Zokka? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Zokka: Bueno, no les iba a dejar toda la diversión a ustedes dos, ¿o sí?  
Kyoura: ¿Dónde están Nami y Kana?  
Zokka: Fueron por el detective.  
Sora: -Pensando- ¡Akise!  
Akise: ¿Pero qué?  
Nami: Sí, Sora-san nos pidió que te llevaramos con ella.  
Kana: Para evitar que Yuno y Amano te asesinaran.  
Nami: -Le toma la mano- Vamos, por aquí, por aquí.  
Sora: ¿Qué quieren ustedes?  
Airu: Dos cosas... En primera, queremos tu Diario del Futuro.  
Kyoura: En segunda, queremos tu cuerpo y el de Akise Aru.  
Sora: ¡¿Nuestros cuerpos?!  
Kyoura: -Besa a Sora en el cuello- Eres linda, Sora.  
Zokka: Ustedes quédense con ella, yo voy tras Akise Aru.  
Airu: En estos momentos Nami y Kana deben traer con ellas a Akise Aru.  
Sora: ¿Qué harán con nosotros?  
Airu: Kyora, Kana y Nami están detrás de tu cuerpo, no te preocupes, se encargarán de darte el placer que deseas, mientras que Zokka y yo se lo daremos a Akise Aru.  
Sora: No se atrevan... ¡Akise-kun es mío!  
Airu: Eso crees, pero la verdad pronto será de nosotros.  
Sora: ¡No!  
Akise: ¡¿Qué quieren de mí?!  
Nami: Tenemos que esperar a que lleguen con Sora.  
Akise: ¡¿Sora?!  
Kana: No te preocupes, nosotros los haremos sentir bien, por ahora... -Amarra a Akise-  
Akise: ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Suéltame!  
Sora: ¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme!  
Zokka: Grita mucho, deberíamos taparle la boca.  
Airu: Tranquilo, ya no hay nadie que se preocupe por ella.  
Sora: -Pensando- Akise-kun...  
Nami: Al fin llegan.  
Airu: -Tira a Sora amarrada al suelo- Perdón, ésta no dió muchos problemas.  
Sora: ¡Déjenme!  
Akise: ¡Sora-chan!  
Sora: ¿Akise-kun?  
Kana: ¡Sora-sama! -le toma los hombros- Es mucho más linda en persona.  
Sora: ¿De qué ha-  
Kana: -Besa a Sora- Hace tiempo que quería hacer esto.  
Sora: Déjenme...  
Nami: Bien, Kana, Kyoura y yo con Sora-sama, mientras que Zokka y Airu se van con Akise Aru.  
Sora: ¡No! ¡No toquen a Akise-kun!  
Nami: -Le quit la falda a Sora- Lo siento... Pero hoy ustedes son nuestros...  
Sora: -Tratando de soltarse- ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Déja de hacer eso!  
Kyoura: -Le abre la blusa- Qué lindos pechos Sora-sama... -Los toca-  
Sora: ¡No! ¡Suéltenme!  
Akise: ¡Déjen a Sora-chan!  
Zokka: ¿Vas primero Airu?  
Airu: No, prefiero que vayas tu Zokka.  
Zokka: De acuerdo. -besa a Akise-  
Akise: -Pensando- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!  
Sora: A-Akise... -Se enfurece- Ustedes...  
Kana: ¿Un... Cuchillo?  
Sora: ¡Aléjate de mi Akise-kun! -Patea a las chicas y le quita el cuchillo a Kana-  
Kana: ¡¿Pero qué...?!  
Nami: Demonios...  
Sora: -Se desata- Malditas... ¡La pagarán!  
Kyoura: -Toma una navaja de su bolsa- ¡Sora-sama, deténgase!  
Sora: -Corta a Kyora en el cuello- Ustedes no se detuvieron cuando les pedí que lo hicieran... ¿Por qué yo habría de hacerlo?  
Nami: ¡K-Kyoura! Maldita... -Saca una navaja y se la avienta a Sora-  
Sora: ¡Ah! -se le encaja la navaja en el hombro derecho- ¡Idiota! -Corre, saca la navaja de su hombro y la encaja en el corazón de Nami-  
Nami: -Desangrándose- M-Maldita... -Cae al suelo-  
Kana: -Agarra a Sora de las manos- ¡No matarás a nadie más!  
Airu: Sora. -Desabrocha el pantalón de Akise y saca su miembro- ¿Enserio crees que esto es tuyo? -lo introduce en su boca y comienza a lamerlo-  
Sora: -Furiosa- Aléjate...  
Zokka: -Abre la camisa de Akise- Qué lindo... -Comienza a besarlo en su pecho-  
Akise: -Sonrojado- ¡Y-Ya... De-Deténganse...!  
Sora: Ustedes... ¡DEJEN A MI AKISE-KUN EN PAZ! -Encaja el cuchillo en la parte íntima de Kana-  
Kana: Ah.. -Cae al suelo sentada mientras intenta detener el sangrado de su parte-  
Sora: ¡Zokka! -Lo empuja y sube encima de él intentando degollarlo-  
Zokka: -Deteniéndo a Sora- ¡Una mujer jamás será más fuerte que un hombre!  
Kana: -Avienta una navaja a la costilla derecha de Sora encajándosela- Maldita... ¡Ahhh...! -Retorciéndose de dolor-  
Akise: -Pensando- No puedo safarme... ¡Y esta chica! -Mirando a Airu-  
Sora: -Cae al suelo- M-Maldita...  
Zokka: Morirás aquí perra.  
Sora: -Ríendo- ¿Eso crees?  
Zokka: ¿Eh?  
Sora: -Avienta un clavo al cuello de Zokka encajándolo- ¡Muere maldito! -se levanta- ¡No te perdonaré que hayas tocado a mi Akise-kun! -Corta su cabeza con el cuchillo-  
Airu: -Se detiene- ¿Q-Qué demonios...? Tu costilla... ¡Deberías estar muerta!  
Sora: -Avienta un clavo a la garganta de Kana- Muere maldita... Me hiciste esto. -Saca la navaja de su costilla-  
Airu: ¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?!  
Sora: ¡Soy la hija de Deus! -Avienta la navaja al cuello de Airu-  
Airu- Sangrando- Pe... -tose sangre-  
Sora: Estás muerta... -Ríe- **DEAD END**. -levanta el cuchillo- Has tocado a mi Akise-kun... ¡MUERE! -Le encaja el cuchillo en el cráneo, después lo saca y corta su cuello- Para asegurarme de que mueras perra. -Desata a Akise-  
Akise: -Se abrocha la ropa y abraza a Sora llorando- ¿Por qué?  
Sora: ¿Eh?  
Akise: -Llorando- ¿Por qué lo hiciste...? Después de lo que te hice... Lo siento...  
Sora: -Sonrie- Porque te amo.  
Akise: -La mira sin dejar de llorar- Te dije que no quería que te convirtieras en una asesina por mí...  
Sora: Lo hice por que te amo... Nadie más que yo puede tocarte, ¿de acuerdo?  
Akise: -Sonríe- Sí... -Le pone el anillo- Te prometo que te daré un **HAPPY END**, ¿de acuerdo? No morirás sola... Detendrémos a Gasai-san y a Yukiteru-kun, y así... Podrás salvarte y convertirte en Dios, y hacer de este un mundo mejor para nosotros y nuestros hijos.  
Sora: -Sonríe- ¡Sí! -lo besa- Esta vez... Serémos felices... Akise Aru-kun...  
**~CONTINUARA~**


	16. Capitulo 16 FINAL

**~STAY ALIVE: SURVIVAL GAME~**

_**28 DE JULIO 04:07, TERCER MUNDO**_

Yuno: -Leyendo su diario- Quiero... Estar... Con Yukki... Es cierto, es por eso que tengo que matarte... -Encaja el cuchillo en el hombro del papá de la Yuno del tercer mundo intentando asesinar a la Gasai de ese mundo-  
Padre: ¡Yuno!  
Yuno: -Retrocede- ¡Pa-Papá!

_**Capitulo FINAL (16): "HAPPY END"**_

_**27 DE JULIO 11: 57, EN ALGUNA CALLE DE LA CIUDAD DE SAKURAMI, SEGUNDO MUNDO**_

Akise: ¡¿Cómo lo haremos?! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!  
Sora: ¡Aru-kun! -Lo abofetea- ¡Tranquilízate! Soy mitad Dios, mientras el poder de papá no desaparezca puedo moverme de un mundo a otro, así fue como llegué al Segundo Mundo. -Le toma la mano- Aru-kun, vamos, si el mundo se destruye antes de que alguien se convierta en Dios tendrás el privilegio de quedárte en el Tercer Mundo, ¿de acuerdo?  
Akise: Lo dices como si supieras que no vas a regresar conmigo...  
Sora: -Lo besa y sonríe- Quedamos tres dueños de Diario del Futuro, dos de nosotros morirán y el superviviente se convertirá en el Dios del Segundo Mundo, no se quien vaya a ser el vencedor ni cuanto tiempo dure la batalla, así que ven conmigo, ¡el mundo se acabará hoy!  
Akise: Sora... De acuerdo, vamos.  
Sora: Sí... -le aprieta la mano, pensando- Hoy... Dos de nosotros no podrán escapar del DEAD END, y solo uno sobrevivirá... Y yo se quien se convertirá en Dios... Ya he tomado mi decisión...

**_28 DE JULIO 04:10, TERCER MUNDO_**

Yuno: -Pensando- Es como si yo fuera la villana...  
Yukiteru: -Dentro de la esfera donde no puede decir el nombre de Yuno e intentandolo hacer- ¡-!  
Yuno: Estoy celosa... Está bien... Los mataré a los tres juntos...  
Yukiteru: ¡-! -rompe un poco la esfera-

***RECUERDO DE YUNO***

Yuno (Del tercer mundo): ¿También tienes... A alguien a quien amas...?

***ACTUALIDAD***

Yuno: -Levanta el cuchillo mientras sonrie y llora- Así es... Amo mucho a Yukki...  
Yukiteru: ¡-! -rompe más la esfera-  
Yuno: Amo a Yukki...  
Yukiteru: ¡-! -rompe aún más la esfera-  
Yuno: -Comienza a caminar- Lo amo mucho...  
Yukiteru: ¡-! -rompe aún más la esfera-  
Yuno: -Corre para apuñalar a la Yuno del Tercer Mundo- ¡Amo mucho a Yukki!  
Yukiteru: ¡-! -se nota que alguien rompe una cadena cuando rompe más la esfera-  
Kurusu: -Dispara a la Yuno del primer mundo-  
Yuno: Incluso si muero...  
Yukiteru: ¡YUNO! -Rompe por completo la esfera-  
Sora: ¡Ahí! -corre a la Primera Yuno-  
Akise: ¡Sora! -Intenta bajar junto a ella-  
Murumuru2 (Del Segundo Mundo): -Detiene la bala que mataría a Yuno-  
Yuno: -Cae en brazos de Yukiteru- Yukki.  
Yukiteru: Yuno.  
Yuno: -Con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Por qué?  
Yukiteru: -Sonriendo- Vine a rescatarte.  
Murumuru1: ¡Tú eres... La "yo" del Segundo Mundo!  
Murumuru2: ¡Tiempo sin vernos, yo del Primer Mundo! He estado en esa cosa por mucho tiempo, ¡me debes haber sellado para que no hubiera dos de nosotras! -la agarra con sus brazos oscuros-  
Murumuru1: -Le quitan la venda que ocultaba el "1" en su frente- ¡Ayay!  
Yuno: -Abrazada por Yukiteru- No puede ser... Me elegiste a mi por sobre un mundo de sueños...  
Yukiteru: -Abrazándola- ¡Yuno! Má-  
Sora: ¡MALDITA! -La empuja y la tumba en el suelo-  
Yuno: ¿Eh? ¿Noihara?  
Sora: ¿Are? ¿Estás... Llorando...?  
Yuno: ¿Tú qué haces aquí...?  
Yukiteru: ¡Yuno! -Corre a ellas-  
Akise: ¡Yukiteru-kun, espera! -lo detiene del brazo-  
Yukiteru: ¡Suéltame Akise-kun!  
Akise: ¡Esa no es nuestra pelea! Entiéndelo.  
Yukiteru: Akise-kun. -mira a Sora-  
Sora: ¿Por qué lloras?  
Yuno: Porque... Yukki me eligió por sobre su mundo de sueños... Yukki hizo todo esto por mi...  
Sora: Yukiteru-kun te ama, siempre lo hizo... Sin embargo... -toma el cuchillo de la mano de Yuno-  
Yuno: ¿Eh?  
Sora: ¡Te dije que me vengaría de ti! ¡Después de todo eres la Gasai Yuno del Primer Mundo!  
Yuno: Noihara...  
Sora: ¡Tu mataste a mi Akise-kun del Primer Mundo, e intentaste matar a mi Aru-kun del Segundo Mundo! Además... ¡Hiciste que Yukiteru-kun asesinara a mis amigos! Gasai Yuno... ¡No te lo perdonaré! -Le encaja el cuchillo en su costado izquierdo y se levanta-  
Yukiteru: -Comienza a llorar- ¡YUNO! -Se suelta de Akise y corre a Yuno, sosteniéndola en sus brazos- ¿Por qué?  
Akise: ¡Sora! -La toma de los hombros por atras-  
Sora: Te dije que me vengaría... Yuno-chan...  
Yuno: -Llorando mientras sonrie- Me quedaré aquí... Ese es el futuro...  
Yukiteru: -Llorando- No puedes...  
Yuno: Neee... Yukki... Dáme un beso... Por favor...  
Yukiteru: Sí... -La besa y llora con más dolor-  
Yuno: -Llora mientras abraza a Yukiteru, pensando- Pertenezco aquí... -Se separan y lo mira a los ojos- Eres incluso mejor para besar ahora Yu... Kki... -fallece-  
Yukiteru: -La abraza y llora con mucho dolor- ¡Yuno...!  
Akise: Sora-chan...  
Yukiteru: Por favor... Sora-san...  
Sora: ¿Eh?  
Yukiteru: Mátame... Por favor... Gana el juego... Y déjame ver a Yuno de nuevo...  
Sora: -Sonríe- Yukki, Yuno de verdad te amó hasta el final y tu a ella... Pero... -Saca un cuchillo de su bolsa-  
Akise: ¿Eh? ¡Sora espe-  
Sora: -Se encaja el cuchillo sin dejar de sonreir- Yo ya... He tomado la decisión... De quien ganará... Y no soy yo... Yukki... -Cae al suelo-  
Akise: -Comienza a llorar- ¡SORA! -La toma en sus brazos y la mira sin dejar de llorar- ¿Por qué? Prometíste que seríamos felices...  
Sora: -Sonriendo y llorando- Yo... Ya he sido lo sufientemente feliz... Para aceptar mi muerte... Ya me he convertido en tu esposa... Y me he hecho uno contigo...  
Akise: -Llorando- ¿Por qué?... ¡No puedes abandonárme!  
Sora: No lo hago... Neee... Yukki... Quiero pedirte un último favor...  
Yukiteru: -Abrazando el cuerpo de Yuno- ¿Eh?  
Sora: Lamento lo de Gasai-san... Pero... Por favor... Conviértete en Dios... Y haz un mundo feliz... Para Aru-kun... -Mira a las 2 Murumuru- Gracias... Murumuru-chan... Gracias por haberme llevado al Segundo Mundo... Realmente fuí muy feliz...  
Murumuru2: Sora...  
Sora: Aru-kun... Bésame por última vez...  
Akise: No digas eso... Idiota... -La besa-  
Sora: -Pensando- Mi mundo ya fue destruido... Debo irme junto con el... Papá... Gracias... Por permitirme ver de nuevo... A Aru-kun... -Se separan y habla- **_HAPPY END_**... Aru... Kun... -Fallece-  
Akise: ¿Sora? ¡¿Sora?! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!  
Murumuru2: -Levantando el fragmento de Deus- ¡Declaro que el Primero, Amano Yukiteru es el ganador! No hay tiempo, debemos hacer el salto ahora, y tú Akise Aru debes venir al ser perteneciente del Segundo Mundo.  
Yukiteru: -Comenzando a elevarse- ¡Espera, Yuno!  
Akise: -Comenzando a elevarse- ¡No puedes alejarme de Sora!  
Yukiteru: Yuno...  
Akise: Sora...  
Yukiteru: -Llorando- ¡YUNOOO!  
Akise: -Llorando- ¡SORAAA!

***Akise narra***

_Finalmente el Segundo Mundo ha sido salvado de la destrucción, Yukiteru-kun se ha convertido en el nuevo Dios y yo debo quedarme a su lado..._  
Yukiteru: Ser Dios no tiene sentido... Sin Yuno...  
Akise: Yukiteru-kun...  
Yukiteru: ¿Uh?  
Akise: -Sonríe- Por favor... Guarda mis recuerdos en un pequeño fragmento de mí... Cuando llegue el día, envíalos al "Yo" del Tercer Mundo.  
Yukiteru: ¿Por qué?  
Akise: Me dí cuenta que solo era una creación de Deus... Sin embargo, mi amor por Sora y el que entonces sentí por ti en ese tiempo me hizo querer vivir, ahora que Sora no está, no tiene caso que yo viva, después de todo moriré algún día, así que... -Saca el cuchillo con el que Sora se suicidó- Hazme ese favor... -Se suicida-  
Yukiteru: Akise-kun... -Lo convierte en una especie de cristal rojo como el fragmento de Deus- Por supuesto... Después de todo, eres mi amigo.

_**TERCER MUNDO CATEDRAL DE LA CAUSALIDAD, DOS AÑOS DESPUES**_

Sora: ¿Uh? ¿Dónde... Estoy...?  
Murumuru3: ¡Vaya, has despertado!  
Deus3: Al fin despiertas, Sora.  
Sora: ¿Qué... Pasa aquí?  
Murumuru3: Te salvamos la vida.  
Sora: ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?  
Deus3: Estuviste inconsciente 2 años.  
Sora: ¡¿Dos años?!  
Murumuru3: ¡Sí! Pero por suerte una chispa de vida quedaba en ti por lo que logramos salvarte, aunque tu recuperación tardo mucho, al final tuvo efecto.  
Sora: Ya veo... Papá...  
Deus3: ¿Mn?  
Sora: ¿Qué pasó con Yukiteru-kun y Aru-kun?  
Murumuru3: El Segundo Mundo y el Tercer Mundo fueron completamente separados, no quedó nada referente a ese mundo, solo esto. -Le da su celular-  
Sora: ¿Mi Mirai... Nikki?  
Deus3: Aún funciona, mientras Yukiteru sea Dios el seguirá teniendo su poder.  
Sora: -Mira su fondo de pantalla, que era una foto de ella y Akise- Aru-kun... -Comienza a llorar-  
Murumuru3: No estés triste...  
Sora: -Sonríe sin dejar de llorar- No estoy triste... Estoy feliz... Porque cumplí mi promesa con Aru-kun...  
Murumuru3: En el Tercer Mundo aún existe Akise Aru.  
Sora: Pero... No es el Aru-kun del que yo me enamoré... Además... -Mira su anillo- Yo soy la esposa del Akise Aru del Segundo Mundo...  
Deus3: Hija, ve al Tercer Mundo y convive con ellos, te prometo que volverás a saber algo de Akise Aru del Segundo Mundo.  
Sora: ¿Enserio?  
Deus3: Si.  
Sora: ¡Gracias! -desaparece-  
Murumuru3: ¿Enserio borrarás su memoria?  
Deus3: Hasta que sea necesario, sí.

_**CIUDAD DE SAKURAMI 1 MES DESPUES, TERCER MUNDO**_

Yuno: Fué divertido.  
Mao: Mucho.  
Akise: -Abrazando a Sora- ¿Pasa algo?  
Sora: No es nada... Es solo... Que siento que he olvidado algo importante... -Mira su anillo y el collar-  
Kousaka: ¿Qué es todo eso?  
Hinata: ¿Un collar de plata y un anillo de matrimonio hecho de oro?  
Sora: Son mis tesoros más preciados... Los tengo desde que tengo memoria... Aunque no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado... Pero... Ellos me hacen sentir que olvidé algo importante.  
Yuno: -Mirando su celular- Yo también siento que he olvidado algo, Sora-chan.  
Akise: -Besa a Sora- Tranquila amor, si es importante, lo recordarás.  
Kousaka: Cierto, lo mismo va para ti, Gasai-san.  
Yuno/Sora: Sí...  
**Sora: -Pensando- Esto es extraño... Pero... No descanzaré hasta saber que fue lo que olvidé...**  
**Yuno: -Pensando- Porque... Realmente es algo muy importante para mi...**  
**Sora/Yuno: -Pensando- Puedo sentirlo...**  
_**~END~**_


	17. OVA 1: MITSUKETE

**~STAY ALIVE: SURVIVAL GAME~**  
_**OVA 1: "MITSUKETE"**_

Sora: -Mirando el mar- El mar... Se ve tan calmado... Pero dentro de él hay una gran tormenta esperando el momento para salir...  
Akise: ¿Estás bien amor?  
Sora: ¿Ah? Akise-kun.  
Akise: Estás muy lejos de nosotros, ven acá.  
Sora: Lo siento Akise-kun, pero... ¿Podrías dejárme sola unos minutos más? Hay algo que quiero recordar.  
Akise: ¿Algo que quieres recordar? ¿Qué cosa?  
Sora: No lo se... -toma su collar-  
Akise: ¿Aún sigues con eso de que olvidaste algo importante?  
Sora: Pues... Sí... Y quiero recordar qué es...  
Akise: -La abraza- Amor, no es bueno atormentarse intentando recordar algo, si realmente es importante tarde o temprano lo recordarás.  
Sora: Pero... Yo-  
Akise: -Le tapa la boca- Nada de "Pero yo", ahora vienes con nosotros y te relajas.  
Sora: -Le muerde la mano y él la quita- Está bien, pero vuelve a taparme la boca así y te dejo sin carne la mano, ¿entendido?  
Akise: S-Sí... Bueno, vamos.  
Sora: S-Sí...  
Hinata: ¿En qué estás pensando, Yuno?  
Yuno: ¿Eh? Ah, parece que es la falta de sueño. -ríe finjidamente-  
HInata: Hoho, para que la estudiante de honor está tan emocionada por el campamento de verano que no puede dormir, ¿eh?  
Yuno: Bueno, algo por el estilo.  
Hinata: Siempre me quedo dormida inmediatamente.  
Mao: Después de todo no se compara a la torpe de Hinata con Yuno.  
Sora: -Pensando- Estoy segura de que olvidé algo... ¿Pero qué? ¿Papá podrá ayudarme a recordar? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el escrito en mi Mirai Nikki? No es no puede ser... Akise-kun está aquí conmigo... ¿Qué significa este sentimiento? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar por más que intento hacerlo? Sólo... Quiero calmar este sentir... Solo eso...  
Akise: ¿Pasa algo?  
Yuno: -Escucha la voz de Yukiteru, voltea y lo ve por unos segundos en Akise- ¿Eh?  
Akise: ¿Pasa algo, Gasai-san?  
Yuno: No es nada... Solo te confundí con otra persona.  
Akise: ¿Con otra persona? ¿Con quién?  
Yuno: ¿Con quién?... Con quién... Con...  
Kousaka: -Enterrado en la arena- ¡Oye! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Una vez que salga de aquí las voy a arrojar al mar! -le avientan agua encima y voltea hacía arriba-  
Reisuke: Es inútil utilizar violencia con las mujeres.  
Kousaka: ¿Quién es éste niño?  
Reisuke: Estás siendo muy mal educado, soy el asistente del futuro mejor detective del mundo.  
Akise: Este niño es mi asistente, me está ayudando con mi trabajo de investigación.  
Reisuke: Mi nombre es Houjo Reisuke, tonto.  
Kousaka: Este mocoso... Lo mataré...  
Sora: Tú no le harás nada Kousaka-kun.  
Reisuke: -Deja caer la cubeta en la cabeza de Kousaka y pone ojos de enamorado- ¡Sora-neechan! -Corre y la abraza-  
Sora: -Lo abraza- Que gusto verte, Rei-kun.  
Mao: Ummm... Creo que este chico está interesado en Noihara-san.  
Hinata: Yo también... Mira su cara...  
Reisuke: -Cara de enamorado mientras suspira- Sora-neechan.  
Sora: -Comienza a reír- Qué lindo eres, Rei-kun.  
Tsubaki: -Mirando a Akise desde una terraza con los miralejos- Ah... Mi príncipe...  
Reisuke: -Mira la acción de Tsubaki- ¿Uh? Nee-chan, la chica Omekata está mirando para acá.  
Sora: ¿Are? -Mira a Tsubaki- Esa maldita... ¡Oye Tsubaki!  
Tsubaki: -Centra a Sora con los miralejos- ¿Qué?  
Sora: ¡¿Podrías dejar de ver a MI novio?! ¡O si vas a hacerlo, por lo menos ten el valor de venir aquí!  
Akise: ¡Oye Sora-chan! ¡Calla, calla, calla!  
Sora: No dejaré que esa chiquilla del Omekata te heche el ojo encima.  
Akise: Oye, te he dicho que no quiero que seas una asesina por mi.  
Sora: ¿Eh?  
Akise: ¿Pasa algo?  
Sora: ¿Qué dijiste...?  
Akise: Que no quiero que golpeés a una chica por mi.  
Sora: A-Ah... Lo siento... Escuché... Algo más...  
Akise: ¿Qué cosa?  
Sora: ¡A-Ah, nada!  
Hinata: ¿Les parece si jugamos al bolei ball?  
Mao: ¡Si, vamos, vamos!  
Sora: ¿No les molesta si yo no juego?  
Akise: ¿Por qué?  
Sora: Simplemente... Quiero hacer algo...  
Yuno: ¿Sigues con tus ideas, verdad?  
Sora: Pues...  
Reisuke: Nee-chan, ¿quieres qué te enseñe un lugar estupendo?  
Sora: ¿Un lugar estupendo? Está bien, Rei-kun.  
Mao: ¡Si vámos!  
Reisuke: No, sólo irémos Sora-neechan y yo.  
Sora: -Le toma la mano a Reisuke- Nos vemos después.  
Hinata: ¿Qué la pasa a Sora, Akise-kun?  
Akise: ¿Eh?  
Hinata: Ha estado muy rara los últimos días, ¿tú sabes el por qué?  
Akise: Se lo he estado preguntando, pero siempre es la misma respuesta.  
Mao: ¿Qué ha olvidado algo importante?  
Akise: Sí.  
Yuno: -Pensando- La verdad... Siento lo mismo... Te comprendo, Sora.  
Kousaka: ¡Oigan sáquenme de aquí! ¡Vámos, vámos!  
Akise: -Ríe- Ya ha sido suficiente, saquémoslo de ahí.  
Reisuke: Aquí es.  
Sora: ¿Por qué estamos lejos de toda la demás gente?  
Reisuke: Aquí podremos hablar tranquilamente. -Se sienta debajo de una palma-  
Sora: -Se sienta a un lado de Reisuke- ¿Hablar?  
Reisuke: -Se sonroja- Sora-neechan... Ummm... Quería decirte... Qué eres una chica muy linda... Y... Ummm...  
Sora: -Sonríe- ¿Te gusto, cierto?  
Reisuke: -Sonrojado más- ¡¿Eh?!... Ummm... Etto... S-Sí... ¡P-Pero no me metería en tu relación con Akise-sensei!  
Sora: Tranquilo, este será nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿vale?  
Reisuke: Sora-neechan... -se levanta y la besa-  
Sora: -Sorprendida, pensando- ¡R-Rei-kun!  
Reisuke: Este será nuestro pequeño secreto. -sonríe-  
Sora: Sí. -sonríe- Sí fueras un poco más grande o yo más pequeña, quizás sería tu novia, pero supongo que ese no es nuestro futuro.  
Reisuke: Maldigo el futuro entonces.  
Sora: No debes hacer eso, después de todo nunca sabes que pasará mañana, solo sonríe siempre y verás que muy pronto llegará esa niña que te querra y será tu novia, te lo aseguro. -sonríe-  
Reisuke: ¡Sí! ¡Entonces la esperaré impasciente! Gracias, Nee-chan.  
Sora: -Le besa los labios- Esta será la última vez que hagamos eso Rei-kun, recuerda que soy la novia de Akise-kun.  
Reisuke: -Sonrojado- ¡Sí!  
Sora: -Se levanta- Bueno, vámonos.  
Reisuke: ¿A dónde?  
Sora: Regresemos con los demás.  
Reisuke: sí.

_**26 DE JULIO, 23:59**_

Mao: -Abre su telefono y comienza a escribir-  
Hinata: ¿Qué haces? ¿Respondiendo un mensaje?  
Mao: No, es un diario, soy una chica que decora sus recuerdos.  
Hinata: -Le quita el celular- Déjame verlo. "Los pechos de Hinata siguen creciendo, pero estoy preocupada de que cedan un día, pero estoy un poco emocionada espero que los pechos de Hinata sigan creciendo... ¡Más grandes cada día! ¡Más que esto!" ¿Qué demonios es esto?  
Sora: -Mirando su celular, leyendo en su mente- "28 de Julio 5:03, Aru-kun me dió un último beso. 28 de Julio, 5:05, Noihara Sora se suicidó. DEAD END." ¿Qué significa?  
Hinata: -Se recuesta al lado de Yuno- Yuno, también escribes un diario, ¿por qué sólo está el tiempo y la localización? ¿Hay un significado especial?  
Yuno: ¿Habrá...? -le sale una lágrima- Yo tampoco lo sé...

_**A LA TARDE SIGUIENTE**_

Kousaka: Nada bueno ocurrió en el campamento de verano.  
Mao: Sólo has recibido lo que mereces.  
Kousaka: Eso no es así.  
Akise: -Cargando en su espalada a Reisuke que estaba dormido, sonriendo- Je.  
Sora: -Mirando a Reisuke, sonriendo- "Oyasumi" Rei-kun.  
Akise: ¿Estás bien amor?  
Sora: Sí, estoy bien Akise-kun.  
Akise: Vale, endré una buena noche de sueño hoy.  
Kousaka: -Voltea a su derecha- ¿Esa escuela aún está en reparación?  
Hinata: Yuno iba a esa escuela, ¿verdad?  
Yuno: Sí.  
Kousaka: Yo también.  
Akise: Debido a la gran explosión hace dos años, la policía indicó que se trataba de un ataque terrorista, aunque al final no lo entendí.  
Hinata: Adiós a todos.  
Mao: Adiós.  
Kousaka: Adiós.  
Sora: -Cruza la carretera con los 3 chicos- Akise-kun, ¿Rei-kun se quedará con nosotros hoy?  
Akise: No, prometí a sus padres que lo regresaría a casa después del campamento.  
Sora: Sí.

_**CATEDRAL DE LA CAUSALIDAD**_

Akise: En estos momentos incluyendo a Gasai Yuno, los 12 dueños de los diarios no hay nada inusual en ellos.  
Murumuru: Gracias por tu trabajo, Observador, por favor continua con tu misión.  
Akise: Entendido.  
Sora: Espera.  
Akise: ¿Uh?  
Sora: Murumuru-chan, papá, ustedes saben... Por qué siento que he olvidado algo... ¿Ustedes saben qué es?  
Murumuru: Deus... Deberías hacerlo ahora que todavia puedes.  
Sora:¿Hacerlo?  
Deus: De acuerdo. -saca un cristal rojo- Cuando te enviamos al Mundo Real eliminamos tus recuerdos del Segundo Mundo.  
Sora: ¿Recuerdos?  
Deus: Dáselos, Murumuru.  
Murumuru: Sí. -toma el cristal y se dirije a Sora- Con esto recordarás aquello que has olvidado.  
Sora: Recordar... -Toma el cristal y regresan sus recuerdos- ¡Aru-kun!  
Akise: ¿Aru... Kun... ?  
Sora: ¡Aru-kun, ahora lo recuerdo!

***RECUERDO***

Yukiteru: Por favor... Sora-san...  
Sora: ¿Eh?  
Yukiteru: Mátame... Por favor... Gana el juego... Y déjame ver a Yuno de nuevo...  
Sora: -Sonríe- Yukki, Yuno de verdad te amó hasta el final y tu a ella... Pero... -Saca un cuchillo de su bolsa-  
Akise: ¿Eh? ¡¿Sora espe-  
Sora: -Se encaja el cuchillo sin dejar de sonreir- Yo ya... He tomado la decisión... De quien ganará... Y no soy yo... Yukki... -Cae al suelo-  
Akise: -Comienza a llorar- ¡SORA! -La toma en sus brazos y la mira sin dejar de llorar- ¿Por qué? Prometíste que seríamos felices...  
Sora: -Sonriendo y llorando- Yo... Ya he sido lo sufientemente feliz... Para aceptar mi muerte... Ya me he convertido en tu esposa... Y me he hecho uno contigo...  
Akise: -Llorando- ¿Por qué?... ¡No puedes abandonárme!  
Sora: No lo hago... Neee... Yukki... Quiero pedirte un último favor...  
Yukiteru: -Abrazando el cuerpo de Yuno- ¿Eh?  
Sora: Lamento lo de Gasai-san... Pero... Por favor... Conviértete en Dios... Y haz un mundo feliz... Para Aru-kun... -Mira a las 2 Murumuru- Gracias... Murumuru-chan... Gracias por haberme llevado al Segundo Mundo... Realmente fuí muy feliz...  
Murumuru2: Sora...  
Sora: Aru-kun... Bésame por última vez...  
Akise: No digas eso... Idiota... -La besa-  
Sora: -Pensando- Mi mundo ya fue destruido... Debo irme junto con el... Papá... Gracias... Por permitirme ver de nuevo... A Aru-kun... -Se separan y habla- _**HAPPY END**_... Aru... Kun... -Fallece-  
Akise: ¿Sora? ¡¿Sora?! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

***ACTUALIDAD***

Sora: Yo... Ahora lo recuerdo...  
Murumuru: ¡¿Qué?!  
Deus: Alguien a transpasado la zona prohibida.  
Murumuru: ¡Eso es imposible! No me digas qué...  
Sora: Yuno...  
Yuno: -Corriendo, pensando- ¡Tengo que conocer a esa persona!  
Murumuru: ¡Alto ahí!  
Yuno: -Se detiene y mira a Murumuru- ¡Ah!  
Murumuru: Tienes prohibido dar otro paso.  
Yuno: ¿Quién eres tú?  
Murumuru: Lo siento, pero por favor regresa. -hace una bola negra-  
Yuno: ¡E-Espera!  
Sora: ¡Papá! Si ella lo hace entonces...  
Deus: Sí...  
Akise: Lo siento Sora, pero no puedo permitir que Gasai-san haga eso. -desaparece-  
Sora: ¡A-Akise! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no me dejan verlo?! ¡Par de idiotas!  
Akise: ¿A dónde vas, Gasai-san?  
Yuno: Akise-kun.  
Akise: Lo siento mucho, pero no puedes seguir.  
Yuno: No es un lugar al que deba entrar, no me importa, tengo que ir.  
Akise: ¿Por qué?  
Yuno: Hay una persona que necesito ver.  
Akise: ¿Y quién es?  
Yuno: Eso... No lo sé...  
Akise: ¿No lo sabes?  
Yuno: No recuerdo... Sin embargo es muy importante para mí... Eso es lo que siento.  
Akise: Es una pena, la persona que está delante no es la que buscas, esa persona no exíste en este mundo.  
Yuno: ¿Por qué dices eso? Akise-kun, ¿sabes algo?  
Akise: Quién sabe, incluso si en verdad está por delante, no te dejaré avanzar.  
Yuno: ¿Por qué? ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!  
Akise: Por supuesto que sí, en el otro mundo mataste a mucha gente inocente, debido a un juego, en ese juego solo se sobrevivía matando a los demás, pero tu incluso involucraste a los que no tenían relación con el.  
Yuno: No es verdad...  
Akise: Tu le mentiste para hacerlo tuyo y matarlo al final.  
Yuno: ¡Mientes!  
Akise: Como yo lo veo tu estás loca, si te dejo pasar puedes volverte loca de nuevo.  
Yuno: Esas cosas...  
Akise: Incluso entonces él te eligió, para salvarte, el que ahora vivas feliz ¡Definitivamente no te lo puedo perdonar!  
Yuno: Lo entiendo... Pero aún así, me voy.  
Akise: ¿Quieres ir a pesar de todo? Entonces te mataré ahora.  
Yuno: Iré.  
Akise: Ya veo, te cortaré la cabeza y restauraré la continuidad. -aparece una espada, la toma y la saca del estuche- Además tengo algo de rencor personal hacía ti. -la ataca, pero ella lo esquiva y lo tumba-  
Yuno: No importa, no me interesa esa forma de pensar, solo quiero conocerlo.  
Akise: ¡Segunda!  
Yuno: -Toma la espada y camina-  
Akise: -Se levanta y sonríe- Dale saludos de mi parte.  
Sora: ¡Akise!  
Akise: ¿Sora?  
Sora: -Lo abraza- Lo siento...  
Akise: -La abraza- ¿Por qué?  
Sora: Siento... Que pronto tendré que abandonarte...  
Akise: ¿Te reencontrarás con él?  
Sora: ¿Eh? S-Sí...  
Akise: -Sonríe y la besa- Se feliz, Sora.  
Sora: -Con lágrimas y una sonrisa- ¡Gracias!  
Murumuru1: -Llorando- Por favor tomalos... -Dándole el cristal de los recuerdos de la Primera Yuno-  
Yuno: -Llorando- Sí... -Los toma y recuerda todo-

_**SEGUNDO MUNDO**_

Murumuru2: -Escucha el celular de Yukiteru: ¡¿Qué?!  
Yukiteru: El diario...  
Murumuru2: El diario dice que Yuno viene.  
Yukiteru: ¿Yuno? -Ve que el espacio se rompe, llora y sonríe- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Es una locura.  
Yuno: Yukki. -salta- ¡Yukki! -se abraza con Yukiteru-  
Yukiteru: -Abrazando a Yuno- ¡Yuno!  
Yuno: -Abrazando a Yukiteru- Yukki.  
Yukiteru: -Le toma las manos- Yuno, ¿cómo lo hiciste?  
Yuno: -Ríe- Deja eso para más tarde.  
Sora: ¡Yukki!  
Yukiteru: ¡¿Sora?! ¡¿Cómo...?!  
Sora: Eso no importa, ¿dónde está Aru-kun?  
Yukiteru: Akise-kun se suicidó...  
Sora: ¡¿Qué?!  
Yukiteru: Con esto. -Saca el cuchillo y se lo da-  
Sora: Esto...

***RECUERDO***

Sora: -Se encaja el cuchillo sin dejar de sonreir- Yo ya... He tomado la decisión... De quien ganará... Y no soy yo... Yukki... -Cae al suelo-

***ACTUALIDAD***

Sora: Es el cuchillo con el que me suicidé aquella vez...  
Yukiteru: Akise-kun dijo que él no podía vivir sin ti, así que me pidió que guardara sus recuerdos en un fragmento de él y que cuando llegara el tiempo se los enviara al Akise Aru del Tercer Mundo, tomalos. -le da el cristal-  
Sora: -Comienza a llorar- Aru-kun... -Toma el cristal-  
Yukiteru: También me dijo que le diera esto. -le da el anillo-  
Sora: -Llorando- El anillo de compromiso... Aru-kun...  
Akise: Sora.  
Sora: Akise-kun...  
Akise: Esta bien, dámelos.  
Sora: ¿Eh?  
Akise: Si viví momentos contigo antes, quiero recordarlos, dámelos junto al anillo.  
Sora: -Sonríe sin dejar de llorar- Akise-kun... -Se los da-  
Akise: -Los toma y recuerda todo, se pone el anillo y la abraza- Te prometí que veríamos la Luna en el pasto el día de nuestra boda, ¿cierto?  
Sora: ¿Eh?  
Akise: Ahora lo cumpliré.  
Sora: Akise... ¡ARU-KUN~! -Lo abraza-  
Yuno: Yukki, ¡nuestra promesa!  
Yukiteru: ¿Promesa?  
Yuno: Lo que prometimos hace mucho.  
Yukiteru: ¿Qué era?  
Yuno: Que veríamos las estrellas juntos, ¿está bien? Yukki.  
Sora: Vamos, juntos.  
Yukiteru: Sí.  
Akise: Sora-chan... -La besa-  
Yukiteru: Yuno... -La besa-  
Yuno/Sora: Al fin recordé... Lo más importante en mi vida... Tú...  
Sora: _**HAPPY END**_... Aru-kun...  
Yukiteru: No... Esto es un _**HAPPY BEGING**_.  
Todos: ¡Sí!  
_**~END~**_


	18. OVA 2: ANNIHILATION GAME PARTE 1

**~STAY ALIVE: SURVIVAL GAME~**  
_**OVA 2: "ANNIHILATION GAME"**_

_**Parte 1: "El Nuevo Comienzo"**_

_**28 DE OCTUBRE, RESIDENCIA AKISE**_

Akise: ¿Sora?  
Sora: ¿Qué pasa Aru-kun?  
Akise: ¿Dónde está la niña?  
Sora: Salió a jugar con Takumi-kun.  
Akise: ¿A dónde?  
Sora: A casa de los Nishijima.  
Akise: Entonces está bien, me alegro.  
Sora: ¿Realmente lo harás?  
Akise: Se lo he prometido, debo cumplirlo.  
Sora: Y pensar que nuestra pequeña Mira cumple 9 años en 2 días.  
Akise: Le organizaré la mejor fiesta, ya tengo todo listo.  
Sora: Eres un buen padre, a pesar de ser tan joven.  
Akise: Teníamos 15 años cuando Mira-chan nació, ninguno de nosotros tenía padres, así que tuvimos que cuidarla y educarla por nosotros mismos sin ayuda alguna.  
Sora: Pero lo hemos hecho bien, después de todo Mira-chan no es una mala niña y siempre se ha empeñado en ser la mejor.  
Akise: Eso es porque sacó el orgullo de su madre.  
Sora: ¡Cállate!

_**28 DE JULIO, 10 AÑOS ATRAS**_

Yukiteru: Varias familias del Tercer Mundo han aceptado y han sido enviadas al Segundo Mundo para re-crear el mundo.  
Yuno: Por eso queremos que vayas al Segundo Mundo y comiences una nueva vida allá, para que así Yukki pueda vivir aquí en tu lugar.  
Yukiteru2 (Del Tercer Mundo): Entiendo... Pero, ¿qué pasará con papá y mamá?  
Yukiteru: Solamente cambiaremos de lugar, yo seré tú y tú harás una nueva vida en el Segundo Mundo.  
Yukiteru2: ¿Y qué pasará con Wakaba-chan?  
Yukiteru: Tendré que terminar con ella, ya que yo amo a Yuno.  
Yuno: Por favor...  
Yukiteru2: De acuerdo... Cuida muy bien de ellos por favor.  
Yukiteru: Lo haré, después de todo también son mis padres.  
Yukiteru2: No seas tan malo con Wakaba-chan, ¿vale?  
Yukiteru: Sí. -Abre el portal al Segundo Mundo-  
Yukiteru2: Adiós. -Entra al portal y éste se cierra-  
Yuno: Ahora podremos vivir aquí, Yukki.  
Yukiteru: Sí. -La abraza-

_**28 DE OCTUBRE, RESIDENCIA NISHIJIMA**_

Mira: ¡Minene-chan!  
Minene: ¡Oh! Akise-chan, gusto en verte.  
Mira: ¿Se encuentra Ta-kun?  
Minene: Sí, está en su habitación, pasa.  
Mira: Gracias. -Se va a la habitación del chico y se acerca a la puerta- ¿Uh? -Escucha algunos ruidos similares a los gemidos- ¿Ta-kun? -Abre la puerta y ve al chico sentado del otro lado de la cama- ¿Ta-kun?  
Takumi: ¡Ah! ¡¿M-Mi-chan?! ¡S-Sal un momento por favor!  
Mira: -Sonrojada y avergonzada- ¡S-Sí! -Sale, cierra la puerta y se recarga en ella- ¿Qué... Estaba haciendo... Ta-kun...?  
Takumi: -Abrochándose el pantalón- Demonios, no contaba con su visita hoy. -camina y abre la puerta-  
Mira: ¡A-Ah! -cae de espaldas sobre el chico- O-Ouch...  
Takumi: Ay... ¿Estás bien?  
Mira: S-Sí... -Se levanta-  
Takumi: ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que vendrías hasta el Sabado.  
Mira: Sí pero... El sabado es mi cumpleaños y papá me organizará una fiesta, por eso vine hoy.  
Takumi: Ya veo... ¿Cumplirás 9, cierto?  
Mira: Sí.  
Takumi: Sigues siendo una cría.  
Mira: ¡Oh! Te burlas de mí solo por ser 1 año mayor.  
Takumi: 1 año y medio niña.  
Mira: Tonto.  
Takumi: -Ríe- Bueno, bueno, basta de eso, ven, quiero mostrarte algo.  
Mira: ¿Eh?  
Takumi: ¿Te gustan los mangas, cierto?  
Mira: Sí.  
Takumi: Te conseguí unos muy buenos.  
Mira: ¡¿Enserio?!  
Takumi: Sí, ven para dártelos.  
Mira: ¡Gracias Ta-kun! -Salta en su espalda y lo abraza del cuello- ¡Eres lo mejor! ¡Eres lo mejor! ¡Por eso eres mi príncipe!  
Takumi: Jeje... No me molesta pero.. ¿Por qué me dices "príncipe"?  
Mira: Porque eres mi príncipe Ta-kun, y siempre lo serás.  
Takumi: Estás muy chica para decir eso, Mi-chan.  
Mira: ¡Yo quiero que tú seas mi príncipe! Mamá dijo que aceptaría que fueras mi novio cuando seamos más grandes!  
Takumi: Novio... ¡¿Novio?!  
Mira: -Ríe- Sí.  
Takumi: Vaya Mi-chan... De verdad te tomas las cosas muy enserio...  
Nishijima: ¡Ya llegué!  
Minene: Nishijima-kun, bienvenido.  
Nishijima: ¿Dónde está Takumi-san?  
Minene: Arriba con Akise-chan.  
Nishijima: Ah, ¿Mira-san está aquí?  
Minene: Sí.

_**CATEDRAL DE LA CAUSALIDAD**_

Murumuru: ¿Estás bien, Deus?  
Deus: Supongo que en verdad necesitaremos elegir un nuevo Dios.  
Murumuru: ¿Qué piensas hacer Deus?  
Deus: Haré un juego interesante.  
Murumuru: Han pasado 10 años Deus, ¿acaso lo harás pelear de nuevo?  
Deus: A ellos no.  
Murumuru: ¿Entonces...?  
Deus: Necesitamos una nueva generación de supervivientes.  
Murumuru: ¿A qué te refieres?  
Deus: Pronto lo verás.

_**06 DE NOVIEMBRE, PRIMARIA SHION**_

Mira: Qué mal... De nuevo en clases...  
Takumi: No seas perezosa Mi-chan, ahora tendremos más tiempo para estar juntos.  
Mira: Si, ¿vendrás por mí a la hora del almuerzo?  
Takumi: ¡Por supuesto! Pero yo no he traído nada de comer...  
Mira: No te preocupes, hice el almuerzo para los dos.  
Takumi: ¿Enserio?  
Mira: Sí.  
Takumi: -La abraza- ¡Eres la mejor Mi-chan!  
Mira: -Sonríe- Lo que sea por mi príncipe.  
Takumi: Bueno, de ahora en adelante, tu eres mi princesa y yo tu príncipe, ¿de acuerdo?  
Mira: ¡Sí!  
Takumi: Bueno, aquí es 4-B, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo princesa. -le besa la frente-  
Mira: Sí, adiós. -entra al grupo-  
Lia: ¡Akise-kun!  
Mira: Buenas, Lia.  
Shun: ¿Por qué la sigues llamando "Akise-kun"?  
Lia: -La abraza- ¡Porque Akise-kun es mi príncipe!  
Mira: Jeje... Bueno... Somos amigas pero no me gusta eso de "príncipe"... Está bien que me gusta vestir como chico fuera de la escuela pero... No es para que me llames así... Aunque no me molesta que me digas "Kun".  
Shun: De verdad no has cambiado nada, Akise.  
Mira: ¿Lo crees?  
Shun: Si.  
Lia: Pero aún así te queremos.  
Mira: Gracias.  
Akira: Buenos días niños.  
Todos: Buenos días sensei.  
Akira: Por favor tomen asiento.  
Lia: Nos vemos después.  
Mira: Sí. -se sienta-  
Akira: Hoy tendrémos un nuevo alumno.  
Sakura: ¿Un nuevo alumno?  
Akira: Sí, pasa por favor.  
Mira: -Pensando- Ese chico... Qué raro...  
Yuu: -Se para al frente de todos- Mi nombre es Amano Yuu, soy el mayor de dos hermanos y recién llegamos a la ciudad.  
Kazu: ¿Eres chico? ¡Creí que eras niña! -Ríe junto a los demás del salón-  
Yuu: Umm... -se agacha-  
Akira: ¡Callados! Urikome, te quedarás castigado por tu comentario.  
Kazu: Rayos...  
Akira: Amano-kun siéntate por favor.  
Yuu: Sí... -Camina y se sienta en la butaca al lado de Mira-  
Mira: -Mirando a Yuu, pensando- Kazu-san ha sido muy grosero con él... Quizás debería hacerme su amiga. -Habla- Bienvenido Amano-kun.  
Yuu: ¿Eh? -Voltea y la mira- ¿Me hablas a mí?  
Mira: ¿Pues a quién más puedo hablarle que se llame "Amano"?  
Yuu: Cierto... Lo siento...  
Mira: Mi nombre es Akise Mira, encantada de conocerte.  
Yuu: El gusto es mío Akise-chan.  
Kazu: Perdedor.  
_(Se escuchan risas)_  
Yuu: -Se agacha- Um...  
Mira: Déjalo en paz, Kazu-san.  
Kazu: Vamos Akise-san, eres mucho para ser amiga de ese chico, no hagas que te odie.  
Mira: Deja de molestarlo, no me importa si me odias, le protegeré.  
Yuu: Akise-chan...  
_(Se escucha el timbre para el almuerzo)_  
Lia: ¡Akise-kun, almorzemos juntos los tres!  
Mira: Bueno... Yo...  
Takumi: -En la puerta del aula 4-B- ¡Mi-chan!  
Shun: El "príncipe" apareció.  
Mira: Lo siento... Pero quedé de almorzar con él... Adiós.  
Shun: ¿Almuerzas con nosotros, Amano-san?  
Yuu: Bueno... Yo...  
Kuesu: -En la puerta- Date prisa, Yuu-nii.  
Shun: ¿Yuu-nii?  
Yuu: Sí, ella es mi hermana menor, su nombre es Kuesu.  
Lia: ¿Kuesu? Qué lindo.  
Yuu: Con su permiso. -se va con Kuesu y se van-  
Mira: Bueno, yo también me voy, adiós. -corre y se va con Takumi-  
Lia: ¿Crees que terminen juntos?  
Shun: Lo más probable es que si, después de todo, Akise asegura que Nishijima es su "príncipe".  
Lia: Bueno, veamos como acaba todo.  
_(Bajo un árbol en el jardín)_  
Takumi: ¡Se ve delicioso!  
Mira: Gracias, come todo lo que quieras... ¿Eh?  
Takumi: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Uh? ¿Quién es ese chico?  
Mira: Es Amano Yuu, entró nuevo hoy en mi clase, la chica a su lado es su hermana menor, su nombre es Kuesu.  
Takumi: Ya veo.  
_(A la hora de salida)_  
Takumi: ¿Por qué tengo que cargarte?  
Mira: Porque fue tu culpa que resbalara de las escaleras, así que cárgame hasta casa.  
Takumi: De verdad eres caprichosa Mi-chan...  
Mira: Es tu culpa, Ta-kun.  
Takumi: ¡Ah! ¡Eh! ¿Mi culpa?  
Mira: Sí, así que ahora me llevas hasta casa.  
Takumi: Rayos.  
Mira: Ya llegamos.  
Takumi: Sí.  
Sora: ¡Mira-chan, Takumi-kun!  
Takumi: Bueno, baja.  
Mira: Si. -baja y camina-  
Takumi: ¡Dijiste que no podías caminar!  
Mira: mentí.  
Takumi: ¡Mi-chan!  
Sora: -Ríe- Gracias por traerla Takumi-kun.  
Takumi: No fue nada, hasta mañana Mi-chan, vendré por ti para irnos a la escuela, ¿vale?  
Mira: Sí, adiós.  
Takumi: ¡Adiós! -se va corriendo-  
Sora: Bueno, vamos a comer.  
Mira: Sí. -entran y se va a la cocina-  
Akise: ¿Cómo te fue, Mira-chan?  
Mira: Muy bien, hoy entró un nuevo chico en mi salón, su nombre era Amano Yuu.  
Akise: ¡¿Dijiste "Amano"?!  
Mira: Sí.  
Sora: -Pensando- ¡¿Podrá ser...?!  
**~CONTINUARA~**


	19. OVA 2: ANNIHILATION GAME PARTE 2

**~STAY ALIVE: SURVIVAL GAME~**  
_**OVA 2: "ANNIHILATION GAME"**_

_**Parte 2: "Las Reglas"**_

_**09 DE NOVIEMBRE, PRIMARIA SHION**_

Mira: -Escribiendo en su celular un diario- "Han pasado 3 días desde que Amano-kun llegó a la escuela, Kazu-san no ha parado de molestarlo y cada vez empeoran los insultos, tendré que intervenir si intenta lastimarlo". -recibe un mensaje- ¿Uh? -Lee el mensaje- "BIENVENIDA, haz sido elegida como una de los 12 Dueños de Diario del Futuro, a partir de este momento tu diario común te predecirá tu futuro con un intérvalo de tiempo determinado con tu tiempo de escritura habitual. No abusar de su uso, buena suerte Décima Tercera, Akise Mira", ¿qué es esto?  
Lia: ¡Akise-kun! -la abraza-  
Mira: ¡L-Lia! ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?  
Lia: ¡No!, ¿uh? ¿Qué haces?  
Mira: -Cierra su celular- Nada, solo escribo mi diario.  
Lia: ¿Sigues con eso? Qué aburrido, Ojin-Sama.  
Mira: ¿Ahora me llamarás "Ojin-sama?  
Shun: Te compadezco Akise, no es fácil tener que aguantar a Lia.  
Mira: Supongo que me he acostumbrado - ríe-  
Shun: -Ríe- ¿Verdad?  
Lia: ¡Malos! ¿Uh? Amano-san a la vista.  
Mira: ¿Eh?  
Kazu: -Le tira la mochila a Yuu- ¡Vamos, no te quieras hacer el importante!  
Yuu: De-Déjame por favor...  
Kazu: De verdad eres patético, ¡de verdad no eres un hombre!  
Mira: -Furiosa- Esto ya fue demás... -se levanta-  
Shun: ¡O-Oye!  
Lia: ¡Akise-kun!  
Kazu: ¡Toma esto! -levanta el puño- ¡AHHH! -Le doblan el brazo-  
Mira: -Doblándole el brazo a Kazu- Ni se te ocurra, Kazu-san. -le dobla con más fuerza el brazo-  
Kazu: -Con dolor- ¡Sué-Suéltame Akise! ¿P-Por qué lo defiendes?  
Mira: No dejaré que abuses de las personas Kazu, si es necesario le defenderé.  
Yuu: A-Akise-chan...  
Mira: Si vuelvo a saber que lo lastimas o atentas contra él te irá mucho peor Kazu. -lo suelta-  
Kazu: ¡No quiero hacerte nada Akise porque eres una chica! ¡Pero no deberías pelear por él, se supone que Amano es el chico! -se va-  
Yuu: -Se agacha a recoger sus cosas-  
Mira: -Ayuda a Yuu- ¿Estás bien?  
Yuu: S-Sí... Lo siento...  
Mira: No te disculpes, somos amigos, ¿no?  
Yuu: ¿Amigos?  
Mira: Sí, somos amigos.  
Yuu: Ya veo... Gracias...  
Mira: No agradezcas. -le da sus cosas y escucha el timbre del almuerzo- Debo irme, Ta-kun me esperará en nuestro lugar, te veo después Amano-kun. -le besa la mejilla y se va-  
Yuu: -Se sonroja- S-Sí... -Se toca la mejilla que le besó- Amigos, ¿eh?  
Kuesu: Vamos Yuu-nii.  
Yuu: ¡Ah, sí! -se va con Kuesu-  
Mira: ¡Perdón por la tardanza, Ta-kun!  
Takumi: Está bien, toma, ahora yo hice el almuerzo para los dos.  
Mira: ¿Y sabes cocinar?  
Takumi: ¿Quién crees qué cocina en casa? ¿Mamá? Por favor...  
Mira: Vale, vale, gracias Ta-kun.  
Takumi: -suena su celular, lo abre y era un mensaje- "BIENVENIDO, haz sido elegido como uno de los 12 Dueños de Diario del Futuro, a partir de este momento tu diario común te predecirá tu futuro con un intérvalo de tiempo determinado con tu tiempo de escritura habitual. No abusar de su uso, buena suerte Novéno, Nishijima Takumi", ¿qué rayos es esto?  
Mira: ¿Tú también lo recibiste?  
Takumi: ¿Eh? ¿También tú?  
Mira: Sí, ¿qué significa?  
Takumi: No lo sé... -Cierra su telefono- Bueno, no hay que darle importancia, ¿vale? -Toma un onigiri- Vamos, di "ahh".  
Mira: Ahhh... -muerde el onigiri-  
Takumi: Buena chica.  
Mira: Lo dices como si fuera un perro.  
Takumi: ¡Claro que no! Eres mi princesa.  
Mira: -Sonrojada- Ta-kun...  
Takumi: -Sonríe- ¿Verdad?  
Mira: -Sonrojada, sonríe- Si.  
Kuesu: Akise Mira, Nishijima Takumi, mamá dijo que no nos relacionaramos con ellos.  
Yuu: Akise-chan es mi única amiga, no la dejaré solo porque mamá lo diga.  
Kuesu: Vamos Yuu-nii, no me digas que te has enamorado de ella.  
Yuu: -Se sonroja- Etto... Pues...  
Kuesu: ¡No puede ser! ¡Yuu-nii tenemos prohibido relacionarnos con ellos! Así que deja de pensar en ella.  
Yuu: S-Sí...  
Kuesu: -Escucha el timbre- Tenemos que irnos a clases.  
Yuu: -Se levanta- Sí.  
Kuesu: Yuu-nii, vete olvidando de ella... -le enseña su diario- Después de todo ahora tenemos un problema con esto.  
Yuu: -Saca su celular- Sí...  
Sakura: Jin-sama es muy lindo...  
Nami: ¡Ni que lo digas!  
Kara: No puedo creer que Akise ande con Jin-sama.  
Takumi: -Ríendo-  
Mira: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
Takumi: Que todo creen que somos pareja.  
Mira: ¿Eh? ¿Y no lo somos?  
Takumi: Por ahora no, eres mi pequeña princesa pero aún no eres mi novia.  
Mira: Idiota.  
Takumi: Oye, simplemente ten un poco de pasiencia.  
Mira: Ya que... Bueno, me voy, adiós.  
Takumi: -Le besa la frente- Adiós, Ohime-Sama, vengo por ti a la salida.  
Mira: ¡Sí!  
Sakura: ¡Jin-sama!  
Kara: ¿Cómo se encuentra Jin-sama?  
Takumi: P-Pues...  
Nami: ¿Es cierto qué usted y Akise-san son novios?  
Jane: Eso no es cierto, Takumi-kun es el novio de Miya-sama.  
Takumi: ¿Miya-sama? ¿Hablan de Kurusugawa Akari?  
Sakura: ¡Si!  
Kara: Ustedes dos hacen linda pareja.  
Takumi: Kurusugawa-san solo es mi amiga, yo estoy interesado en otra persona y es Mi-chan.  
Mira: -Sonrojada- Ta-kun...  
Sakura: Entonces déjenos ver un beso.  
Takumi: ¿Un beso?  
Yuu: ¿Ah? -Mira el grupo de conversación-  
Kara: Demuestre que le gusta Akise, bésela.  
Mira: No tienes que hacerlo...  
Takumi: -Sonrojado- Está bien. -toma a Mira de los hombros- ¿Lista?  
Mira: -Sonrojada- Sí...  
Yuu: -Pensando- No... No... ¡NO!  
_(Antes de que logren besarse, una explosión hace caer a todos)_  
Mira: ¡¿Qué fue...?!  
Takumi: ¡¿Una explosión?!  
Nami: ¡AHHH!  
Mira: -Mira su celular, piensa- La proxima explotará... ¡En el 5-B! ¡Arriba de nosotros! -Habla- ¡Todos, salgan!  
Lia: ¡Mi celular! -regresa al aula-  
Mira: ¡LIA!  
_(Explota la bomba haciendo caer el aula de arriba)_  
Mira: ¡LIAAA~!  
Lia: ¡Akise-kunnn~!  
Mira: ¡Lia! -le toma el brazo, el piso del aula se quebra con los escombros y Lia estaba por caer- ¡No te dejaré caer!  
Shun: ¡Mira! -la ayuda con Lia-  
Kuesu: ¡Vámonos Yuu-nii!  
Yuu: -Mirando a Mira- ¡NO! -corre y ayuda a Lia-  
Mira: Amano-kun...  
Takumi: ¡Súbanla!  
_(En ese momento explota una bomba en el 4-C, que hace que los escombros del salón vecino al de Mira golpeen a las chicas)_  
Lia: -Se les resbala con la explosión y cae- ¡AKISE-KUN!  
Mira: ¡LIAAAAAA~!  
Takumi: ¡Vámonos de aquí! -carga a Mira-  
Shun: ¡Sí!  
Kara: ¡M-Mi pierna!  
Sakura: ¡Vamos! -la ayuda a pararse-  
_(Una bomba explota justo donde estaban los chicos, haciéndolos caer al primer piso)_  
Yuu: -Herido del brazo- Akise-chan, Nishijima-san, levántense...  
Takumi: -Despertando- ¿Y... Mi-chan...?  
Yuu: Aquí, pero no despierta...  
Takumi: Tenemos que salir... -Carga a Mira-  
Yuu: -Carga a Kuesu- Vámos, hermana...  
Shun: Sakura... -La mira- Tengo que sacarla de aquí... -La carga-  
Nami: Despierta Kara-chan, vámos.  
Kara: N-Nami... Ayúdame...  
Nami: ¡Sí! -la ayuda a levantarse y se van tras Takumi hasta salir de la escuela-  
Futaba: -Viendo desde una esquina oscura- Demonios... Escapó... -Se va-  
Mira: -Despertando- ¿Qué... Demonios... Pasó...?  
Takumi: Algún ataque terrorista a la escuela... Muchos no salieron vivos...  
Yuu: Kuesu-nee...  
Mira: -Leyendo su Mirai Nikki, pensando- No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué cuando la bomba explotó... Mi diario dijo "DEAD END"? ¿Qué significa?

_**ESPIRAL DE REUNION, CATEDRAL DE LA CAUSALIDAD**_

Mira: -Pensando- ¿Qué es esto...?  
Décima Primera: Vaya, vaya, ¿Tú eres la Décima Tercera?  
Mira: ¿Décima Tercera...?  
Séptima: Escuché la noticia, que esta chica evitó su muerte.  
Mira: -Pensando- ¿Ellos son los demás usuarios?  
Deus: Ahora que todos están aquí, déjenme explicar este juego de supervivencia apropiadamente, en primera, los diarios que poseen se conocen como Mirai Nikki.  
_(Todos los 13 usuarios sacan y abren sus celulares)_  
Deus: Originalmente eran diarios ordinarios, pero como el tiempo se ha distorsionado, podrán leer anotaciones de hasta noventa días en el futuro.  
Octava: Quiero interrumpir un momento.  
Deus: ¿Qué sucede Octava?  
Octava: Mi diario se reescribe múltiples veces, ¿a qué se debe?  
Deus: El futuro cambiará dependiendo de las acciones del usuario.  
Segunda: Vayamos al grano, ¿por qué estamos aquí?  
Deus: Directa, ¿eh, Segunda?  
Mira: -Pensando- Esa voz...

***RECUERDO***

Shun: ¿Almuerzas con nosotros, Amano-san?  
Yuu: Bueno... Yo...  
Kuesu: -En la puerta- Date prisa, Yuu-nii.

***ACTUALIDAD***

Mira: -Pensando- ¿Kuesu-san?  
Deus: Verán, en un Mundo diferente, sus padres fueron participantes en este juego de supervivencia, ahora les tocará a ustedes sobrevivir.  
Mira: ¡E-Espera! Yo no hice nada durante el ataque, sin embargo mis anotaciones cambiaron por si solas... Y una nota que decía "_DEAD END_" apareció cuando el aula de arriba explotó...  
Deus: No solo ustedes pueden cambiar su futuro, eso es lo que lo hace precisamente un juego de supervivencia. Una vez que se confirma que un usuario matará a otro, una sentencia de muerte será planteada, esto activará una alerta_ DEAD END_.  
Sexto: Entonces, estamos tratando de matar a los otros usuarios, pero sin siquiera saber como lucen.  
Deus: Deberán usar información de su diario para revelar sus identidades.  
Noveno: Así que identificar a los oponentes es el primer paso de este juego.  
Cuarto: Hacer su identidad pública sería fatal.  
Deus: Identifiquen a sus oponentes y activen una alerta _DEAD END_, si recibes una notificación de esta, haz todo lo posible para evitar tu _DEAD END_, así es como funciona el juego de supervivencia. -se acerca a Mira- Décima Tercera, se suponía que morirías en el derrumbe del aula, aún así diste la vuelta a la mesa y salvaste tu vida ¡Un milagro de milagros! Décima Tercera podría ser quien asesine a todos los demás y gane el juego, percibo que eres la que tendrá mayor probabilidad.  
Mira: ¿Yo?  
Quinta: ¡Espera! ¿Qué pasará con el que sobreviva al final?  
Deus: La última persona con vida al final de este juego, será mi sucesor como el Dios del espacio-tiempo, vida o muerte, son 13 usuarios, asesinen antes de que sean asesinados ¡Y asciendan al trono a Dios!  
Tercera: Eso significa que el mayor obstáculo es... -desaparece-  
Décimo Primero: Décima Tercera. -desaparece-  
Décima: Ten un buen día, Décima Tercera. -desaparece-  
Décima Segunda: Será mejor que te mantengas viva antes de que vaya a buscarte, pequeña. -desaparece-  
Séptima: Buena suerte, Décima Tercera. -desaparece-  
Sexto: Tu miedo es muy obvio, trata de ocultarlo linda. -desaparece-  
Quinta: Tratar con una chica que hace milagros es un problema. -desaparece-  
Cuarto: No temas, yo no permitiré que te lastimen. -desaparece-  
Segunda: Awww... Pobre chica... -desaparece-  
Primero: Yo tampoco dejaré que te lastimen linda, te prometo que te protegeré. -desaparece-  
Deus: Eso concluye esta reunión. -desaparece y el lugar vuelve a ser la Catedral de la Causalidad-  
Mira: -Se deja caer en el suelo- ¿Por qué...?  
Noveno: No te preocupes, yo te protegeré princesa.  
Mira: Ta-kun...  
Takumi: -la abraza- Yo te mantendré a salvo... Es una promesa.  
Mira: Gra-Gracias... -sonríe, pensando- Ahora... No tengo opción... Debo sobrevivir...  
**~CONTINUARA~**


End file.
